Kyoya's Laptop
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: An inside look at the thoughts and life of Kyoya Ootori. Better than it sounds! See inside his mind, his thoughts, his evil, twisted, psychotic, nature... I mean, his kind, generous heart? HaruhixKyoya Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Kyoya's Laptop March 15__th_

_The stocks fell seven percent today; a worrisome amount surely especially as solar energy seems to rise at an equally disturbing rate. The Ootori hospitals will have to be refurbished with solar energetic machinery… Sun's Power Inc? A possible thought even though a Chinese factory would supply as a cheaper rate, more so if exchange rates were lowered. The head of the Japanese Commercial Exchange has a young daughter, Sienna Vakarlo, a second year, a useful customer for Haruhi. _

_At this rate, Haruhi will be able to finish paying her rates by the end of next year's second semester. That'll have to be stopped, she keeps Tamaki in line. I look up, my eyes searching for the young Host before they settle on her slender form leaning against the couch. My breath catches, almost involuntarily before I rearrange my face. _

_Damn you Haruhi! Do you the effect you have on me, the effect you have on all of us? What am I kidding? There's no way, Haruhi would know what her large doe like eyes would do to us, their warm honey glazed shade making our hearts beat erratically. A true natural indeed, tantalizing without a single clue. _

_I have to stop thinking like this! She's a friend of sorts, and a friend should want to go and jump on the other. No matter how sweet she looks with those innocent eyes and angelic smile… that's it my mind has officially lost me. Maybe it would be better to stop fighting it and allow myself a few minutes of pondering. _

_Tomorrow the Host Club would be at the beach… my idea even if Tamaki would claim otherwise. It was rather easy to get the Host Club King to agree with me actually… _

"_Tamaki," I asked, pushing my glasses up my face as I walked up to the blond Host, "Haruhi seems very stressed right now, don't you think?" _

"_What!" Tamaki gasped, spinning around to face me with a distressed look on his face, "Oh know! My poor daughter! She works so hard at school and now Haruhi can't relax! Don't worry my sweet Haruhi, Daddy will help you!" _

"_Of course," I interrupted, "Perhaps we should go somewhere Haruhi likes. Didn't he mention that she liked the ocean…?" _

"_Your right Mommy!" Tamaki said dramatically, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him, "Don't worry my sweet daughter, we will go to the beach tomorrow!" _

"_Are you sure about that?" I continued my voice insistent, my face perfectly calm. _

"_I'm positive!" Tamaki declared, "She will wear a beautiful bathing suit, deserving of my daughter! She will be the loveliest blossom in the beach!" _

_Around then Tamaki's little theater mind started. Judging from his ecstatic expression, I'm guessing it goes something like this: _

_Theater Mind of Tamaki Begins_

"_Oh sempai!" Haruhi exclaims, looking distraught, "The water looks so dangerous! What if I drown? I'm so scared sempai!" _

"_Don't worry my love," Tamaki murmurs, sweeping her off her feet and bending her head to the ground as he gives a dazzling smile, "I will always take care of you Haruhi."_

"_Oh sempai," Haruhi sighs, a delicate rose blush sweeping her pale face, "I love you!" _

_Theater Mind of Tamaki Ends _

_I wonder if telling him that flowers die in saltwater will help. Probably not, another tactic then. _

"_I'll ask Hikaru and Kaoru to get her a bikini then," I said, emphasizing the word bikini, "I'm sure they'll be able to find her size. But if not, maybe Haruhi can take a little time to model for them. I'll ask the twins if they're not too busy." _

"_No," Tamaki gasps, looking horrified, "We can't have those evil twins get to my precious girl! They'll corrupt our daughter, Kyoya! What do we do?" _

_I tried not to roll my eyes. Tamaki really is in his own little world. _

"_Why not have host club that day?" I suggested, "There's no way Haruhi can change into a bathing suit with the girls around." And the twins won't get to her, I mentally added. _

"_You're right," Tamaki agreed, looking thrilled again, as he skipped over to the young Host to share his news, "Oh Haruhi, Daddy has a surprise for you!" _

_That was so easy to manipulate. Sometimes it's not even fun with how gullible our King is. _

_I watched his retreating back, an argument occurring in my brain. "I'm doing this for money," one side of my mind demanded, "this is so the Host Club would be successful not for Haruhi." _

"_But it'll make her happy," another part of my mind pointed out, "and she looks really stressed out right now too…"_

"_Why would I care about that?" the sane part asked, "This is too emotional. Emotions won't let me win my father's company." _

"_But it will help you win Haruhi," the traitorous part of my mind whispered again. I squashed down on that thought as fast as I possible could. Clearly hanging out with Tamaki has made me loose any last vestiges of my precious sanity._

_I looked over at the scene again. The blond idiot and those twins had her surrounded. Almost pleadingly, she looked at whom else but yours truly for help. Sometimes it can be really annoying being one of the only sane ones in this whacky club. _

_And of course I would go to her; I would always go to her even though she didn't know it and that's what makes it so hard. I'll save her this time but I have to stop this dependency now. It's affecting me far too much for my liking. _

_End of Kyoya's Laptop _

The infamous Shadow King stood up, dark hair falling over his face and nearly obscuring sharp gray eyes covered by clear lenses. He strolled over to the only female member of the Host Club, his heart fluttering as the small girl looked up and smiled at him in relief. Her golden brown eyes quickly caught his, than filled with confusion with at the look in their gray depths.

"Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi greeted him, looking up from her corner, "What are these idiots talking about?"

"Idiot?" Tamaki said, looking hurt, "That's no way to talk to your daddy, Haruhi! We're going to go to the beach, because you look stressed!"

"The beach?" she questioned, looking bemused, "Why would I want to go to the beach?"

"Don't you remember Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"You told us before," Hikaru began,

"That you really wanted to go!" Kaoru finished, both twins smiling.

"Of course, you don't," Kaoru added,

"Have the proper attire," Hikaru continued,

"So we'll find a bikini for you!" they finished, gleefully.

"You will do no such thing!" Tamaki raged, "I will not let you destroy my beautiful daughter's virtue, you evil, conniving twins! I'll-"

"Tamaki-sempai, you're not my father," Haruhi sighed, instantly sending Tamaki into the corner of what was often referred to as his "Depression Zone".

"We're going to the beach, Haru-kun?" a sweet little voice spoke up, making Haruhi look down at the innocent Honinozuka heir.

"I guess we are, Honey-sempai," she answered, as the teen quickly jumped off Mori's back to give her a big hug.

"Yay!" Honey cheered, hugging his small pink bunny tightly, "Me and Usa-chan will make a sand castle! And go fishing for crabs! Won't that be fun, Takashi?"

"Ah," was the stoic Host's answer.

"As it is, Haruhi will not be wearing any swimwear," Kyoya added, looking coolly at the disappointed twins, "It'll be a Host day. We'll be there entertaining our guests."

"Aw," Kaoru pouted.

"Do we have to?" Hikaru added, looking annoyed.

"Ha!" Tamaki cheered, back from his corner of woe, "Let's see you try to hurt my precious girl now you evil bastards! She'll never go to the beach with you! Daddy will take care of her!"

"Tono-sama," Hikaru began, "You do know-"

"That your not Haruhi's father right?" Kaoru said to the blond king.

"Shut up!" Tamaki wailed, "I am too her father!" And back to the corner he goes.

"Now that Tamaki's gone," Hikaru said, slyly, sliding up to Haruhi's left side.

"What's say, we look at the sleeping arrangements?" Kaoru asked, sliding up to the other side with a grin. Kyoya tried to push down on those feeling of annoyance that bubbled up when they got too close to her. When Haruhi looked at him helplessly, he cleared his throat.

"Our customers need entertaining," he said, his voice crisp, "Stop bothering Haruhi and go." The twins pouted but turned and left to their table.

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said, smiling at him gratefully. Kyoya just looked back, his face expressionless before he leaned in close and whispered.

"Start fighting your own battles Haruhi," he said softly, making the girl next to him shiver as his warm breath tickled her ear, "Or I'll start charging you for each rescue."

With that, he straightened up and shot her a classical Shadow King smirk. As he walked away though, Kyoya had to wonder at the tug on his gut. What was the feeling that was bothering him? He wasn't feeling guilty was he? Of charging Haruhi for his protection? No, he had to do this. Feelings or not, he was a businessman and Haruhi just another silly girl.

As Haruhi watched the smartest member of the Host Club walk away, she felt angry at herself. How stupid was she to react that way to his voice, his beautiful, melodic, careless voice? Even though it was thrilling, like a caress almost…

No, Haruhi thought silently, it's a fact after all. The only thing Kyoya-sempai seemed to love was his ridiculously high limit credit card. Damn, that rich bastard.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Ok, so this is my first anime related fanfic so no burns anyone! I've been reading Ouran High fanfics for exactly three days now before I decided to write one for my own. I can't exactly claim to be an OHSHC expert because the first time I ever heard of the anime was this month, but I tried my best so please review! **_


	2. The Beach

_Kyoya's Laptop March 16__th_

_The first thing I'm doing when I get to Ouran High is to hire some people to sic rabid dogs on those… those, ugh no word is terrible enough for those bastards. How dare they attack my Haruhi! Um… not I mean my Haruhi; I meant that as in, "how dare they attack Haruhi!" Clearly something's very, very wrong if I can't even properly lie to myself. _

_Still I was terrified when she fell into the water; the urge to jump in after her was almost irresistible. Luckily Tamaki, loveable, impulsive fool that he is, decided to jump in first. In this situation, I'm undoubtedly grateful to the Suo heir. If I had lost Haruhi… why bother pretending, I'd die in the inside. _

_He yelled at her, the words going over her stubborn mind like always. She's so stupid, so sure over the idea that she can take care of herself. How could she be so thick and so smart at the same time? When I look into her eyes, I see intelligence, kindness, innocent wonder… I also see a obstinacy that can put my own to shame and obliviousness that makes me want to grab her and shake her until she finally realizes the truth. _

_The meal today was an especially silent one, awkward even by Ootori family standards. And that's certainly saying something in my opinion. The only highlight was the beautiful dress she was wearing, a gorgeous yellow thing I doubt she knew she owned. _

_Maybe I should have admitted to her that she didn't really own it, I'd bought it in one of those "commoner" places she visited and gave it to her father to pack. Don't want Hikaru or Kaoru to notice any designer lapels and tip me off after all. In some cases, it really does help to be on good terms with the girl's father. Should I tell Haruhi? _

_Um… let me think about that. Loose my skull to Haruhi by admitting I messed with her chosen line of closing? Yeah, I kind of like my head just where it is right now, thank you very much. _

_Still, the view from dinner was very enjoyable. _

_I was just completing a financial report of the latest expenses of the host club when Haruhi herself stepped through the doorway and apologized to me. I looked at her warily, my eyes easily noting her rumpled appearance and the still bright look in her eyes. She seemed shy for some reason, vulnerable and unable to see it. _

_Maybe I made a mistake then but I had to show her the truth. She could hate me for it later but her safety comes first. _

_Kyoya's Laptop Closes_

"You could always repay me now," Kyoya suggested, his voice husky as he switches off the light, "With your body." Without giving her a chance to reply, he grabs her by the arm and throws her on the soft mattress, letting her bounce slightly before moving up on top of her.

"Are you really such a fool Haruhi?" his voice asked, tone harsh, muscles taut over her lithe form, "To really think your sex doesn't matter?" His tone was unyielding, his gray eyes merciless. But still she looked up at him, an odd half smile on her face.

Kyoya needed her to respond; desperately wanted her to remind him of what they were doing here. He wanted to teach her a lesson, but this truly was dangerous for her. She was enticing, bringing him closer. It would be all too easy for the Shadow King to have his way with her. It was all too tempting to do it now, and she would never be able to fight him off.

It's a pity the Shadow King couldn't hear his prey's thoughts now. If Haruhi wanted something, it was certainly not to let Kyoya get off her. Her fingers were twitching, long pianist fingers that itched to rise up and touch his bare chest, fingers splaying over hardened muscle. Her smile was cool, effectively disguising the hammering of her heart, that hopeless craving to just reach up and pull the stubborn Host down to her.

"You wouldn't Kyoya-sempai," her voice came out, level; steady even, although she urged to say something different, "You wouldn't gain anything by it."

"You're right," Kyoya answered, a mirthless smile on his face as he looked at her. Unknown to Haruhi, the young millionaire had a very painful… ah, problem down in his lower area. Contrary to popular opinion, a check with a lot of zeroes does _not _bring a hard on to the Ootori Heir. Although a company takeover _did_ come close.

A second later, Kyoya rolled up from her, sitting at the edge of the bed. Both teens missed the company immediately, Haruhi desperately wanting his warm body over her own again. They regarded each other evenly from the bed, and then Haruhi spoke.

"Your kinder than I thought Kyoya-sempai," she started, fiddling with the edge of the bedspread, "You did all this to prove Tamaki's point to me, didn't you?"

"A dead Host is no Host," Kyoya responded, inwardly cringing as Haruhi looked back down, wincing at his blunt reply.

"I don't know why you pretend," she said, twisting the sheet under her slender fingers, "But I don't believe you."

"I don't care whether you believe me or not," Kyoya added on, ruthlessly, "I don't care if you die as long as your debt is repaid." She looked up at him, and Kyoya was shocked to see the odd half smile twisting her lips.

"You're a terrible liar sempai," she said simply.

He had no way to explain to that and luckily he didn't have to because Tamaki just barged through the door, a shocked look on his face as he saw the scene. Kyoya was just about to open his mouth to explain that it wasn't what it seemed but it seemed like Tamaki had reached his own conclusion. The fact that the lights were off and Haruhi was lying on his bed probably wouldn't help his case. That he was bare-chested wouldn't exactly reassure either.

"Y-you bastard!" Tamaki shouted furiously, stepping into the room. Kyoya jumped up, about to make a hasty depart, leaving Tamaki with Haruhi. When he got up though he had a sudden thought.

_If you leave Haruhi now; you'll loose her forever. _

The Ootori family was made up of thinkers, of businessmen. They looked at a situation a hundred different ways before deciding on the course of action. It was what made them so successful; their methodical, logical nature. Now though, in a fit of nothing but pure instinct, he rushed out a hand and _pushed_ Tamaki through the door, leaving the blond King to fall to the floor, stunned.

With a small thump the door was closed shut, a small lock turning before Kyoya looked back to see Haruhi still sitting on the bed. Examining her face, he saw that she was surprised but not afraid. In fact, she looked almost at ease in his presence.

"Why did you close the door like that?" she asked curiously as Kyoya sat across from her in the chair. He looked at her and replied the only way he felt he could, honestly.

"I didn't want him here," Kyoya said, truthfully, examining her eyes for her reaction. Haruhi seemed more interested in the growing storm clouds though, her eyes rose up to the darkening evening in worry.

"Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi began hesitantly, "Will- will there be a storm today?"

"Yes," he answered, startled before he saw he skittish look dominating her eyes, "Haruhi… are you afraid of storms?"

"I-"she said, unsure before looking at him and blurting out, "Thunder… it- it scares me."

"You don't have to be afraid," Kyoya replied, standing up and walking over to her. Cautiously, as though she might run away any moment, he put his arms around her, holding her as one would a prized possession. Instead of running away, she let her head rest against his shoulder almost absently, wondering why she felt so calm in his arms.

"The storm will last until midnight," Kyoya said, his lips breathing softly against her earlobe, making the young girl shiver, "Haruhi… do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

She pulled away from her arms to look up at him in disbelief. A small part of Kyoya gleefully noted that while she looked shocked, and unsure, she didn't seem all that repulsed. In fact, if the Shadow King didn't know better, he might have even said that she was considering it.

"Not you know- _sleep_," he clarified hastily, blushing as Haruhi still looked confused, "Just, you know in my bed that is. I won't touch you, really! I just want to rest in bed…"

The Shadow King was getting more and more flustered as Haruhi looked on in amusement, before finally deciding to interrupt.

"I know what you mean sempai," she said softly, blushing a deep rose, "I- I think I'd like that." Now it was his turn to gape at her.

"Really?" he asked. He had expected her to refuse. When she nodded though, Kyoya knew that he was not in fact in one of the twin's fantasies. Of course, if this _was_ one of the twin's fantasies, there'd be a lot fewer clothes involved…

"Right," Kyoya stammered awkwardly, "Um, let's go to bed then?" Haruhi smiled at him and slipped under the covers, Kyoya following her slowly as he lied down next to her.

True to his words, he didn't try anything, but his arms did slip around her slender body and if she snuggled a little closer well who was he to stop her? Even though the storm was raging on outside, both teens fell into a dreamless state quickly. Just before Haruhi was drugged under the cover of sleep, Kyoya's steady breath flowing as his chest steadily rose up and down, she thought that this was… nice.

A minute later, she too fell under the lulling drowsiness, completing a beautiful picture of the two teens resting, without a care in the world in each other's arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I want to thank Hannachan, Twinklefeather, chocolatecheesecake23164, Cactus2008, and MyLifeInWhole for leaving me a review. It was really appreciated guys so thanks! This is the second chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. **_


	3. Waking Up

It was the sunlight that first made him believe it was all real. Bright, golden white sunlight streaming through the crystal windows, and shining on his face. For the first time in a long while, Kyoya felt like he had a restful sleep. Usually the Shadow King didn't get up till brunch at least; the product of a long night of hard work, but this time, he raised at the dawn and to be honest, he was quite happy about it.

I could get used to this, Kyoya decided, smiling down at the small face nestled against his chest. It was so warm, so peaceful, so nice… why couldn't he have it every day? 

"KYOYA OOTORI, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU BASTARD!"

Oh yeah, that's why.

A second later, he felt Haruhi stir beside him and a minute later her eyes fluttered open. She smiled wryly as they both heard the screaming from outside the door and settled herself more comfortably on Kyoya's chest.

"Tamaki I presume?" she asked quietly, as Kyoya gently ran his fingers through her short, dark curls. They ensnared his fingers, making them caress the silky touch.

"Tamaki," Kyoya agreed, before reluctantly sitting up, "Did you have a good sleep?" This seemed to remind Haruhi about where exactly they were; more specifically of her rather comfortable position in Kyoya's bed.

"It was so peaceful," she said, blushing a deep rose, "I- I didn't think I would get to sleep with the thunderstorm but-"

"I liked it too," Kyoya interrupted, grinning at her inane babbling, as he put his glasses on, "We should go and see to the others, I suppose."

"We should," she agreed, but made no move to leave the cotton thread sheets, "You shouldn't wear your glasses so much, Kyoya-sempai. They hide your beautiful dove gray eyes."

"I'm sorry?" Kyoya asked, looking confused, "My what eyes?"

"Your dove grey eyes," Haruhi said shyly, "They're so pretty, especially with the sun glinting off them like that." Kyoya blinked in surprise. This wasn't exactly the type of compliment he'd wanted from Haruhi but hey, filthy rich geniuses can't be choosers… 

"Thanks," Kyoya replied, giving her a genuinely warm smile. When the door rattled again, both Hosts decided that it might be best to go and deal with Tamaki now rather than later. Giving Haruhi a half exasperated, a half apologetic smile, Kyoya reached out and with one flick of his hand, he opened the door.

"KYOYA OOTORI," Tamaki raged from outside, wearing what looked to be sky blue pajamas littered with golden crowns over them, "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BEAUTIFUL HARUHI? I ENTRUSTED HER TO YOUR CARE AND YOU USED HER IN THE VILEST WAY IMAGINABLE! HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOU- YOU-"

"Ah, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi interrupted his tirade, nonplussed, "Isn't it a little to early in the morning to be screaming your head off?"

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki said in relief, automatically doing a rapid mood change as he swept in to give her a crushing hug, "My beautiful, lovely precious daughter! I was so worried about you! "

"Ta- ma- ki," Haruhi choked out, "Can't— b-breath."

"Let go of her," Kyoya demanded, pulling the squeezing host off the poor girl. Haruhi quickly escaped his grasp, staying a little far apart as she desperately tried to get air back to her near bursting lungs. Tamaki suddenly as if somebody kicked his nonexistent puppy.

"Hey, what's all," Hikaru began, walking up to the small group as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"This racket about?'" Kaoru finished, his voice still carrying the last edges of sleep in it.

"He," Tamaki said icily, shooting a poisonous glare at the Shadow King, "Slept with Haruhi last night."

"So?" Hikaru asked, not seeing the point, "It's just a bed Tono."

"You don't get it," Tamaki answered, looking exasperated, "They _slept_ together. On the same bed. For the entire night. Kyoya and Haruhi."

"What!" both twins yelped, looking at Kyoya with a mixture of shock, anger and… was that admiration?

"I never thought that," Kaoru voiced, looking stunned.

"Haruhi and Kyoya would sleep together," Hikaru finished, looking slightly impressed.

"Good job, Kyoya," they added together, their voices showing awe, "Can't believe you got Haruhi to bed that quickly."

"Aren't you angry?" Tamaki asked, looking slightly disappointed in the twins.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, "Nah," he said tiredly.

"We know they wouldn't do anything unsavory," Hikaru clarified, "At least not without a very shiny diamond on Haruhi's hand."

"It's almost funny, the price you have to pay for a woman's virginity," Kaoru agreed.

A second later, two simultaneous "Ouch"'s could be heard from the twins. Slightly bemused, Kyoya watched as both twins rubbed their heads, where the tip of a large bump could be seen.

"And that," Haruhi said, bluntly, "Was for the insult."

"So you didn't do anything together?" Tamaki asked, in a very small voice. Instantly, four glares were shot at him in annoyance.

"You know sempai," Hikaru said conversationally, still aggravated from being woken up so early by that loud shout.

"It really doesn't matter," Kaoru added sweetly.

"What Haruhi might-"

"Have done because-"

"She's NOT your daughter." Both twins finished happily.

"SHUT UP," Tamaki wailed, "THAT'S NOT TRUE."

"Yes it is, yes it is," both twin mocked, teasing him happily.

"Admit it Tono," Hikaru goaded.

"You have no say," Kaoru added.

"In Haruhi's personal life-"

"Because you're not related!"

"YES I AM," Tamaki screamed, before turning pleadingly toward the stoic girl, "Isn't it true Haruhi? Aren't I your daddy, sweetie? And you love Daddy, don't you?" Her silence made him retreat to his own private Depression Zone again.

"Why is everyone shouting?" a grumpy voice filled with sleep asked out loud. Suddenly everyone in the room jumped and turned to look fearfully at the tired little boy holding a plushy pink bunny in his lap as though the devil himself had come to condemn them.

"Honey-sempai," Tamaki gulped, looking horrified, as he tried to make himself look smaller, "D-did we wake you?"

"Mitskuni and I were trying to sleep," Mori announced, coming up silently behind his red eyed companion, "We woke up when we heard Tamaki shouting."

"You did?" Tamaki asked in a very small voice, "Are you sure it was me?"

"Who else sounds like a banshee at seven in the morning?" Honey scowled at the poor Host, "Now why was Tamaki shouting?"

"He was freaked out-"Kaoru began.

"That Haruhi and Kyoya-" Hikaru added.

"Decided to sleep together!" Kaoru finished.

"You slept together?" Honey said incredulously, "As in the same bed?"

"We were just sleeping Honey," Kyoya interrupted stiffly, his voice expressionless, "It didn't mean anything. I don't see why you're all blowing this out of proportion."

"Well in that case, I guess we should all go to breakfast then," Tamaki said, exalted, "Come on everyone! The cook made this new commoner food! It's called Twinkies!"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, as though silently asking a question. His face though was as masked as ever, giving no clue to his inside feelings, whatever they might be. She almost hoped for some reaction and then felt angry at herself when none came. Maybe Kyoya really did just do it to be nice; it was her fault for thinking it might have meant something.

The Shadow King for his side was just staring back at Haruhi, trying to figure out what to do. He had enjoyed the night but what were Haruhi's feelings on it? She hadn't said anything; did it really mean nothing to her? When her honey brown eyes seemed to brighten in anger, Kyoya looked away, his face still in a cold façade even though his heart plummeted. So she regretted the night? Well, at least he had his answer.

As both young teens walked toward Tamaki, an awkward silence in between them, two forms watched them in silence.

"They really like each other, don't they Takashi?" Honey asked quietly, looking at the teens with interest.

"They do," Mori agreed, in a rare moment of speaking, "But they're both proud and neither will admit it until the other says it first."

"Well," Honey said happily, breaking out into a childish grin, "Guess we'll just have to play Cupid, huh Takashi?"

"Ah," was Mori's reply.

_An excerpt from Kyoya's Laptop March 17__th_

_I guess I got my answer today. I'm in love with her. She doesn't care. _

_Kyoya's Laptop Ends_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was really helpful. I just want to let you know that not every chapter will have a lengthy excerpt from Kyoya's Laptop. This time for instance, there are only a few small sentences. I'll try to expand on Kyoya's thinking later. **_

_**I also want to apologize for how long it took to post this. I'd written a lot of it beforehand but my internet mutinied and I couldn't download anything on fanfiction. I hope you can all review anyway! **_


	4. Truth or Dare

_Kyoya's Laptop March 18__th_

_She's been avoiding me all morning. I tried looking at her at breakfast, but her entire attention was focused on her eggs and bacon as though they alone held the secrets of the universe. When I tried to catch her eye, she turned away from me. When I tried to talk to her after breakfast, she walked over to the twins. Even when Tamaki started his usual habit of monopolizing her time, she went with it instead of yelling at him._

_I suppose the conclusion is obvious even if I wish to ignore it. She doesn't feel the same way. Last night was a fluke, she was scared by the lightning and now she's too embarrassed to tell me that she doesn't want yesterday to mean anything. Clearly she understands my affections and doesn't return them. Clearly she wants to spare me heartbreak._

_I keep telling myself this but while my head finds this reasonable, my heart can't believe it. I feel betrayed, which is ridiculous. I have no claim on Haruhi, there's nothing going on between us, and it's obvious that last night meant nothing. What's it supposed to mean anyway? We didn't even do anything! _

_Is this what it means to fall in love? Every story I read (which is admittedly few. My access to romance novels is severely lacking) described it as a glorious feeling, knowing who your meant to be with, etc. All I see is a headache, and a nuisance. I'm supposed to be working right now; instead I find myself imagining her bright, golden brown gaze, her silken locks, and her stunning smile. _

_My head's not right, my thoughts aren't mine to control anymore. Every second I can stop thinking about her eyes, is another minute devoted to her sweet, thoughtful nature. Every second I revert my gaze from her eyes, is another minute my nose betrays me by recalling the delicate strawberry scent on her skin. This of course leads to her smooth, porcelain skin and her rosy blush when she's embarrassed which is rare. _

_I don't know how much longer I can stand feeling like this. I'm an Ootori; I should get everything I want. I'm intelligent, handsome, girls would kill for me… but not the girl I've fallen in love with. I guess I admitted it now; I was well and truly in love with Haruhi Fujioka. _

_I'm screwed, aren't I?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kyoya closed his laptop, hooking two fingers at the center of his glasses to push them up. It wasn't like the Shadow King to be this sentimental, but then again he never thought he would be using his business laptop for a virtual diary instead. It seemed that love really did do odd things to you.

They would be returning to Ouran High soon, back to the tedious old classes, the endless days of hosting, and the annoyance of watching the twins' all but outright rape Haruhi. Suffice to say, Kyoya wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Kyoya?" a childish voice asked harmlessly, making the Shadow King look down at the small, blond haired senior.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" Kyoya replied, not exactly smiling but softening under the adorable innocence that is Honinozuka Mitskuni.

"I was thinking," The cute boy said happily, "That it's really boring right now! We're not leaving for Ouran High until the afternoon and the ladies have all left so… can we play a game?" The little Lolita looked up at him pleadingly with bright eyes from under dark lashes.

"A game?" Kyoya asked, paying only half of his attention to the small teen, "Um… sure. Why not? What do you want to play Honey?"

"Really? So we'll play?" the boy asked eagerly, not giving the Shadow King a chance to respond before he skipped happily over to his cousin, "Did you hear Takashi? We're going to play a game!"

"A game?" Hikaru asked, sliding up to the small boy with his twin in tow.

"What game?" Kaoru added, looking up from the magazine held in his hands.

"I'll tell you after we get everyone together," Honey beamed happily, looking every bit the cherubic little angel he was believed to be. Only Takashi felt a little nervous although his face never showed it.

"Haru-kun, Tama-chan," Honey called out, gleefully, "Come on! We're going to play a game!"

"We're playing a game?" Haruhi asked, looking apprehensive before Honey's angelic smile made her calmer, "Okay then. What are we playing?"

"A game!" Tamaki shouted exuberantly, "Let's play a family bonding game! We can be in partners! I will be with my precious daughter!"

"No way," both twins protested, "Haruhi's on our team."

"I'll never let you have my daughter," Tamaki protested angrily, "You evil twins will corrupt her!"

"I'm not being on either of your teams," this of course came from Haruhi and was largely ignored.

"Actually, there won't be any teams," Honey said, placating, sitting down on the plush Persian carpet in front of the fireplace. He petted the space next to him and Takashi sat down, leaving the others to make a circle on the floor.

The carpet, made of an intricate design of interlinking scarlet dragons in flight, made a rather comfortable sitting place. That and the flames from the hearth were starting to make Haruhi rather drowsy.

"Because Haruhi is a commoner, we'll be playing a commoner game," Honey announced, a rather wicked grin passing the Lolita's cherubic face making everyone who saw it shiver slightly. Against the backdrop of the flames, his hair shining like burnished gold, his light brown eyes glowing like small jewels, and shadows lining the soft childish rounds of face, making them appear sharper, Honey looked more like an avenging angel than a miniature Cupid.

"What commoner game?" Kyoya asked, sounding bored as he ignored the shiver of foreboding rushing through his body.

The slightly maniacal, evil smile appeared again before Honey answered, with obvious relish, "Truth or Dare."

All of the host members exchanged glances, things shone in their eyes that would always be rejected in the future. There was excitement, anxiety, fear, curiosity and a tingling of nerves in all of them.

"All right," Hikaru said bravely, "I want to go first. I pick Tamaki. Truth or dare?"

Tamaki considered this for a moment before he said, "Dare."

This was clearly what Hikaru wanted because he answered, "Okay. Then I dare you to go wear Haruhi's clothes-"

"Sure, that's easy," Tamaki said, looking relieved.

"I'm not done," Hikaru smirked, looking positively delighted, "I also want you to fill her bra and her stockings with icy cold fudge after which you have to dance around in the rain outside. Oh, and we're allowed to take pictures."

"What!" Tamaki yelped, looking mortified, "You have to be kidding me! I'm not going to do it!"

"Does that mean your chicken Tamaki?" Kaoru asked, innocently, "Since you clearly can't do a simple dare than maybe you can't take care of Haruhi either… Maybe we should do it for you boss!"

"YES, I CAN!" Tamaki screamed, shaking his hands in the air, "Fine! I'll do it!" With that the King of the Host club, took the pair of clothes the twins offered, ignoring Haruhi's protests of "Hey! Those are mine! How'd you get my clothes anyway!" and performed the dare.

It really was raining outside, a light but insistent drizzle that drenched Tamaki to the bone, making dark stains on Haruhi's borrowed dress as trails of dark chocolate fudge ran down in rivulets. The tall blond King was a fairly good dancer, even if he was shivering like crazy. The other host had a rather fun time taking pictures of him; Kaoru even lamented the loss of not having a professional photographer with them. In the end, even Haruhi wasn't mad anymore.

The embarrassing tactic had loosened the Host Club up and as Tamaki sat down in the circle, freezing but triumphant, he shot a grin at Hikaru.

"My turn," Tamaki announced, looking directly at the twins, "And I pick Kaoru! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kaoru shrugged, unafraid, "Hit me with your best shot Tono."

"Glad you agree," Tamaki said, with a shark like grin, "Because I dare you to call your _mother _ad tell her about every single rule you broke this year." Kaoru who was steadily paling at every word spoken, turning almost ghostly when the word 'mother' came up.

"You wouldn't," Hikaru said, half horrified, half impressed, "That's evil Tamaki."

"Please pick something else," Kaoru pleaded, looking terrified by the prospect, "Anything but that!" Tamaki leaned against the couch, a smug smile on his face, confident that his point was made.

"Nope, sorry," Tamaki smirked, giving the completely polite and genuinely insincere apology that every rich brat seemed to have been born it, "Start calling Kaoru. You can start with the pudding and paperclip incident at the start of the school year."

Kaoru swallowed but resolutely grabbed his cell phone, putting in his mother's private cell number with trembling fingers, "K-Katy," his voice fairly stammered as he spoke to his mother's secretary, "May I speak to my m-mother?"

The next fifteen minutes that followed could indisputably be known as the worst fifteen minutes of both twin's lives. Haruhi herself was rather impressed by how loud Mrs. Hitachii could shout. That woman sure had one hell of a voice.

As the twins were extreme troublemakers, quite a few amazing and funny stories poured out of Kaoru's reluctant lips, some shocking, others hilarious, some that Haruhi didn't even known had happened with the twins impressive hiding skills but were funny all the same. At the end, all the hosts came to two conclusions. One: Tamaki had a cruel streak often hidden by his silliness and two: If you're ever around Mrs. Hitachii… bring earplugs.

At the end, Tamaki was even wincing in sympathy as Kaoru all but threw the phone away from him. After that, the dares continued, each one more shocking and difficult than the next, as all the hosts laughed and enjoyed themselves.

It was when everyone was calm and unsuspecting, but still bursting with energy, that Honey decided to act.

"My turn," the cute Lolita announced, bouncing on the pads of his feet in excitement, "I pick… Kyoya! Truth or dare?"

"Dare I suppose," the Shadow King answered. Throughout the whole game, no body had picked truth, its alternative being far more amusing and reckless. Still the brilliant young teen had expected something along the lines of eating five cakes not what happened next.

"Very well," Honey agreed, sweetly, "Then I dare you to… kiss Haruhi. On the lips."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**To my wonderful reviewers, I'm sorry if this took a little longer than usual to post. My cousins were visiting and I have a major test on Tuesday that I probably should be studying for her. Yes, this is a cliffhanger. Yes, I know you will be annoyed. No, you can't kill me because if I die than the next chapter will never by typed or posted.**_

_**You'll find out about Kyoya and Haruhi's forced kiss, the Host Clubs's reaction, and Tamaki's screaming in the next chapter. Please review! **_


	5. The Closet Kiss

Typically the first reaction came from the one and only… Tamaki!

"THEY HAVE TO WHAT!" Tamaki demanded, enraged as he jumped up to his feet, "I won't allow it! My precious daughter is too young for such things! This is a conspiracy! I WANT MY LAWYER!"

"Ah, Tamaki," Kyoya began, clearing his throat, "_I'm _your lawyer." The blond Host blinked, clearly just realizing that fact.

"Oh," Tamaki said slowly, "In that case, you're fired! To think that you would betray me like this! I have_ never_-"

"But you're not even paying me," Kyoya protested, suddenly seeing the looks of disbelief from the other players. He added defensively, "I'm the entire Host club's lawyer! It's to make sure no scandal comes to the club. It's not out of the goodness of my heart…"

"That makes a hell of a lot of more sense," Hikaru nodded, looking relieved before saying bluntly, "And there's no way that's happening. We won't allow it! It's against the rules."

"What do you care about rules?" Honey pointed out, unperturbed, "Besides this is Truth or Dare. There are no rules. I dared Kyoya. Now he has to do it. No exceptions allowed." The twin's faces were starting to redden at a rapidly disturbing rate when Haruhi decided to intervene.

"I'll do it," she said quietly, making five faces- and Mori's stoic one- looks at her in surprise.

"What did you say?" Kaoru asked, although it sounded eerily like "If- you- say- what- I- thought- you- said- I'll- bury- you- alive- five- feet- under- the- ground- screaming- and- laugh- at- your- pain." Either Haruhi couldn't understand glare-speak or she wasn't very afraid because she replied.

"I said I'd do it," she clarified, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll kiss Kyoya." Before Tamaki had a chance to explode- or worse, strangle Kyoya- Honey interrupted.

"Really Haru-chan?" he cheered, jumping up from his seat to give Haruhi a big hug, "Yay! You and Kyo-chan can kiss! Won't that be so romantic Kyo-chan?" Everyone looked at the Shadow King who looked really uncomfortable under their stares.

"Well, that's not exactly the word I'd use," Kyoya answered calmly, staring at the Persian carpet as though it alone held all the answers to the universe's problems. The golden, glittering eyes of the dragons stared back up at him, almost mocking him for his fear.

"It doesn't matter," Tamaki declared, grabbing Haruhi in a strangle hold, "You can't get to my daughter! I won't let you! You'll rape her! That seemed to be the cue for everyone to start shouting at each other as they all tried to get their opinions heard, or in the case of Mori, look completely amused.

Honey's sly whisper of, "You can't rape the willing," got everyone's attention though.

"Did he say what I thought he said?" Tamaki asked frantically, looking from one member of the Host Club to another with accusing eyes, "Who taught him that? I didn't teach him that? Did you teach him that? Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"We didn't do it," both twins protested immediately.

"Well, I certainly didn't tell him," Kyoya remarked, raising his hands in a "calm down" motion.

"Don't look at me," Haruhi answered, "I'd never tell him that!"

"Um, guys," Honey interrupted, looking like he wanted to laugh, "I know I l_ook_ like I'm seven but that doesn't mean I'm actually _seven_. I've known about this kind of stuff for _years_." All of the members of the Host Club looked at him in shock. As the surprise wore off though, suspicion started to replace shock in their features.

"But enough about that," the cute Lolita said hurriedly, giving them his best "I'm- so- innocent- butter- can't- melt- in- my- mouth" look and hugging an adorable pink bunny to his chest, "Me and usa-chan think it's a great idea! Why don't you use that closet over there?"

That suggestion- and the purely innocent smile that followed it- made quite a few Hosts look at their little friend in a whole new light. Then their gaze switched to the harmless looking closet door that just seemed to appear out of nowhere and then back at the small Lolita who gave them a childish wave.

Silently, they all agreed not to mess with a certain Honinozuka Mitskuni.

"Well, I guess we should just do it," Kyoya said, breaking the awkward silence. The twins, followed by Tamaki, all shot daggers at him which were returned by the far more intimidating Kyoya Ootori.

"Great," Honey chirped, looking genuinely pleased as he jumped up to his feet and threw the closet door open. Before Haruhi could protest, he grabbed her hand, pulled her up and shoved her into the closet. He must be a lot stronger than he looked because he handles Haruhi with ease, giving her a beaming smile once she was in the closet.

The closet was seven feet by six feet long but from the way Kyoya and Haruhi stood apart from each other, practically hugging the opposite wall, there was far too little space. Haruhi looked over at her tiny sempai, silently pleading with him not to leave her in a closet with Kyoya. The cute Lolita had no mercy.

"Have fun," Honey said sweetly, his adorable smile saying nothing but suggesting everything. A second later an innocent but slightly terrifying grin still on his face, Honey shut the door.

It took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but afterward the two teen were standing on either side of the closet, regarding each other anxiously. The closet was fairly big, spacious even, but due to the enclosed space, Kyoya could feel Haruhi's distinctive strawberry scent pressing in around him. Strangely enough the Shadow King felt a surprising- and unwanted, definitely unwanted- flutter of nerve as Haruhi stared back at him.

As for Haruhi herself, the usually calm and collected girl was cursing each and every god she remembered who had the nerve to bring Honinozuka Mitskuni to this world. When she ran out of curse words though, she had to look up into the bemused face of the Shadow King.

"You have a very colorful vocabulary Haruhi," he said diplomatically, although the edge of his lips was slowly curving upward. He couldn't see her very well in the darkness but Kyoya could pinpoint the very second her face flushed a deep red. Haruhi herself was mortified; she had not known that she was saying the words aloud.

"Thank you," she said stiffly, crossing her rams which only made Kyoya's smirk grow wider. Irritated at the smug look on his face, she snapped, "Are we going to kiss or what?" She felt a bit more gratified when he blushed.

"We don't have to," Kyoya replied softly, talking to his expensive leather shoes, "We could just claim that we did. They would never know the truth." He was staring intently at his shoes and so he missed the flash of hurt that crossed Haruhi's face. His stomach was clenching; he dreaded her answer.

_Did he not want to kiss her?_ Haruhi wondered silently, suddenly feeling her hurt turn into fury. _Not only did he think absolutely think nothing of last night_, Haruhi thought indignantly, _but to add insult to injury, he refused to kiss her now! _

"Well, why not?" Haruhi demanded, and Kyoya looked up, confused as to why she was scowling at him, "Just what's so wrong with me that you can't bring yourself to even kiss me? Am I that revolting to you? Can't bring yourself to kiss a mere commoner? What do you want? A shiny gold crown? A dozen credit cards?"

"It's not like that," Kyoya protested, his mouth dropping open, "It's not as if I don't _want_ to kiss you. It's just that I can't kiss you because-"

_-Because I like you, more than I thought was possible to ever like anyone, but you don't feel the same way and if I kiss you now but it means nothing to you… than I can't that. _The second part of course was added on silently in his head.

Haruhi though didn't seem to understand that because she glared at him, anger and hurt and frustration shining in her eyes.

"Because I'm not rich?" she added bitterly, her voice mocking, "Because there's no way _the _Kyoya Ootori would ever kiss any _norma_l girl? Because naturally the girls you seem to prefer are those who are vapid, silly, and have large bank accounts? Please tell me if I'm missing anything!"

The part of Kyoya that wasn't freaking out right about now, was silently wondering if Haruhi had always been this good at sarcasm.

"It's not like that," Kyoya repeated, stung by the accusation, "Haruhi, you're my friend."

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Haruhi said, smiling sadly, "I'm your friend." Then, without giving him a chance to reply, Haruhi tipped her head back, reached out on her feet and pressed her lips to his.

Kyoya's first thought was "_YES!"_

His second was, "_WAIT, WHAT?" _

Being an Ootori had its advantages though; one of which was responding to odd situations with ease. The Shadow King _knew_ he should have pushed her away, asked her if this was what she really wanted lest he risk loosing her later… he _knew_ this kiss would hurt him.

He couldn't make himself care.

Without agreement from his brain, his body moved by itself. His rams encircled her waist and he kissed her back easily, Haruhi's distinctive strawberry taste tingling on his lips. She was the wild one this time, kissing him with reckless abandon while Kyoya held himself back, handling her as he would a figurine of glass.

Haruhi didn't seem to like that. She pressed herself closer, making a sound of annoyance at the back of her throat. Instead of letting it get too far- Oh, God, Kyoya realized, feeling horrified, they could not go into it with the entire Host Club probably pressing their ears to the door outside- Kyoya placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly, if reluctantly, pushed her back.

Haruhi stood a bit apart from him, her light skin flushed and her golden brown eyes looking dazed but satisfied. When he saw her, Kyoya would have liked nothing more than to enfold her in his arms again. With stubbornness gained from his Ootori bloodline- and the uncomfortable sounds of Tamaki's breathing outside the door- though Kyoya managed to resist and take a step back.

"We shouldn't have done that," Kyoya said, sounding breathless, before he composed himself, "This… this was a mistake Haruhi. We don't have to continue."

Translation: he was giving her a way out. A perfect escape with no strings attached. Despite his heartache, Kyoya would pretend this never happened.

Haruhi clearly didn't take it that way. Her heart plummeted by the casual rejection even as her cheeks burned scarlet in shame. What was she thinking, practically jumping him like that? Genius Fujioka, a dozen different hints that he's not interested isn't enough for you, Haruhi thought sarcastically, no you're so stubborn you need an outright humiliation to get it through your thick head. Kyoya must be laughing at her like mad now.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya started his voice uncertain as the mortified girl looked up at him, her face a nearly perfect copy of the typical Ootori mask.

"I know what you mean," Haruhi said, her voice steady, "I understand completely. Shall we go through then?" The Shadow King looked at her in shock; was she really going to blow this off like it was nothing so soon? Did the kiss mean nothing for her? It meant something to _him_ and from her reaction he thought, maybe a little…

_That Ootori, is what's known as false hopes_, a small voice in his head whispered harshly, _she doesn't love you. Get over it. _

"They must be wondering about what we're doing?" Kyoya replied, his voice calm, "Tamaki is probably freaking out right about now." For a minute, forgetting the action of a few seconds ago, they both grinned at each other, simply enjoying the small joke together.

_He has a nice smile_, Haruhi thought absently as Kyoya pushed the closet door open, making the three eager Hosts who were eavesdropping on the other side fall over in surprise. A minute later, Haruhi was being smothered by three relieved teen boys, as Kyoya watched impassively although Honey noticed with a smile that his cheek was twitching.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Tamaki asked, imperiously, glaring at Kyoya challengingly over Haruhi's head. Kyoya returned the glare, making the king of the Host Club cringe in fear.

"I have to say that I'm going to bed," Kyoya answered, his tone nonchalant although a look in his eyes dared the other members to argue.

"Going to bed?" Hikaru spluttered, the tips of his ears turning red, "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"My apologies," Kyoya replied, his voice sarcastic to the point of cutting, "Would you like to borrow a pillow?"

Hikaru had no answer to that so Kyoya finished, "In that case, I will be in my room. I'm sure that between the six of you, you can find your way to your respective bedrooms."

With that, the Shadow King turned and without a further response to anyone, all but stalked out of the room, leaving a speechless Host Club behind.

"Oh, he's good," Honey whispered to Usa-chan in his arms and then smirked, "Guess Plan A didn't work Usa-chan. Time to put Plan B in action!"

_Kyoya's Laptop Begins _

_I knew this would happen! I knew it! I knew it! Yet, I was still stupid enough to kiss her anyway. I just can't control myself around her; if she asks for something I'll probably agree without a second thought. And people say women are harmless, fools with no power! Ha! Shows what __they__ know. Females are an evil, conniving, confusing race of extraterrestrials that kiss you passionately one moment and then pretend you don't exist the next! _

_Why do they have to be so bloody confusing? All I want is an honest answer. A simple yes or no would suffice, thank you very much! They're not normal, I tell you! How hard is it to make a choice? Instead she's playing me like I'm her own game and I'm going along with it because… wait, why am I going along with it? _

_Because I love her? Yes, but not quite to the point. Because I want her? Closer, bit not quite there. Because I need her to be happy? Yep, that makes a disturbing amount of sense. I've now reached the stage in love that makes me a slave to all her merest whims. I want to see her smile; it makes me smile even when my heart is breaking on the inside… _

_I'm pathetic. I'm very, very pathetic. _

_The smartest thing to do now would be to pay her fines myself and get her out of the Host Club. Sure Tamaki will pout a little, and the twins won't exactly throw a party but I could handle them, It would be an investment, I could heal, my head to think straight again. She would be happy, her problems would be solved and I wouldn't have to see her again! _

_I wouldn't have to see her again. _

_No, pathetic as it may be I refuse to go through that. I want to see her everyday, I want to make her smile, hear her laugh, watch her eyes sparkle… even if that's directed at someone else. _

_You know what? Why don't I just start listening to bad romance songs and write terrible gothic poetry now? I've certainly reached that stage. In fact, I think she broke up with me at least twice. Which is kind of sad considering we haven't gone out on at least one date? (Sleeping together doesn't count) _

_Wait, I just scrolled back up to read this and it sounded wrong on so many unexplainable levels. _

_Either way, I can moan and cry another time. I have work to do. Broken heart or not, somebody has to run the company. _

_End of Kyoya's Laptop_

In another of the rooms in the beautiful cottage/manor/beach house, small fingers calmly flipped open a sleek, expensive looking cell and pressed a number on the dial tone. A brilliant grin was on the person's face, only widening as it clutched an adorable bunny on his lap.

"Hello, Renge?" Honey said, charmingly into the phone, "I need your help with this little idea of mine…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Diya and her bravery in facing three hours worth of mathematic study after school. I admire you for that (and your wonderful baking skills) but I pity you too… No offense mate, but better you than me. **_


	6. The New Female Host!

If anyone looked into one of the parlors adjoining the music room, they'd see two rich, attractive, small and let's face it, innocent looking teens sipping cups of Oblong tea. One was clearly female, in a gorgeous, tailored, yellow dress, with long, thick brown tresses and a confident smile. The other was male with a sweet Lolita face, wide golden brown eyes, an expensive private school uniform and thick, honey gold hair. A small pink rabbit lay next to him.

Now usually this picture wouldn't garner much notice, except a couple of stray thoughts on how between the two of them, they could probably buy the White House. But if you would happen to get a personal sound of their conversation… well, maybe they're not _that_ innocent.

After all it's a universal truth that pure evil comes in small, adorable little packages.

"Are you sure?" Renge asked persistently, setting the delicate China cup down on its saucer and facing Honey.

"Positive," Honey said impatiently, waving his hand around in an agitated motion, "They're smitten. And they're stupid. Neither will admit it even though it's so painfully obvious."

"It's just so hard to understand," Renge murmured, leaning back, her face slightly pensive, "To believe that Haruhi has been masquerading as a boy for so long… And Kyoya's really that stupid?" Her voice sounded disbelieving and Honey snickered.

"Beyond idiotic," the senior answered, swinging his legs merrily, "He thinks Haruhi doesn't love him back. Which is hard to believe after they slept together, had a kiss, which Haruhi started I might add… Anyway the point is that I need your help."

"Well of course you do," Renge snorted, "Your first plan was so useless I'm still surprised that they can look each other in the eye." Honey shifted uncomfortably and Renge raised an eyebrow.

"They can't look each other in the eye now, can they?" Renge clarified, grinning. Honey pouted and answered.

"I wouldn't know," he grumbled, "They won't even stand within ten feet of the other. So what did I do wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the director/ dictator chided, "You pushed them too far, too fast. Before they can start to kiss, they need to feel comfortable with each other. You know, small cute moments of smiling at each other and laughing. We need to get Kyoya to see Haruhi as a girl beyond the Host Club, not just in a random closet. And we need Haruhi to seriously consider Kyoya as a potential boyfriend."

"And there's only one way to do that!" Honey exclaimed, his golden eyes lighting up as Renge nodded.

"Exactly," the girl nodded, "Now show some patience little grasshopper. We must move things slow and handle it delicately. So first things first… share that strawberry cake with me."

"Touch the cake and you die!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Haruhi walked into Ouran High that day; she expected the stares directed at her way. After all, she was a scholarship student who got admitted into the most exclusive club at Ouran and was friends with the most popular and hottest boys. The whispers and blatant stares however were definitely new.

"Haruhi," a young girl exclaimed, and Haruhi suddenly found herself face to face with a frequent visitor of the Host Club, "Oh Haruhi! Is this true?"

"Is what true?" the natural Host asked, sounding genuinely puzzled, "Do you mean whatever crazy theme Tamaki has cooked up? Because I swear I don't have any say in that kind of thing…"

"Not that!" the girl exclaimed. What was her name again? Chana? Cigna?

"Then what do you mean?" Haruhi asked, looking at her with concern "Is anything wrong?" Before the girl could answer though, the twins suddenly swept in between them, clear looks of distress on their faces.

"Cigna! I'm afraid we have to borrow Haruhi for the moment," Kaoru said quickly, grabbing one of her hands in his. Hikaru immediately got the other hand the Hitachiin twins pulled her through the gaping crowd and toward the music room.

"What are you looking at?" Hikaru snarled at a gawking freshman who had the misfortune to get in their way, "Haven't your parents told you it's not polite to stare?"

"There's nothing to see here folks," Kaoru called out to the rapt students, "Come on people, don't you have classes to go to; lives to live? _Other _people to bother?"

The students began to leave but quite a few departed rather reluctantly, turning back to give several glances to the small group. Ignoring Haruhi's protests and questions, the twins led her into the music room, barring the door behind them as soon as they got in. When Haruhi turned around, she was unsurprised to see the entire Host club and, surprisingly, Renge waiting in the room.

Mori was sitting down on the couch, a bouncing Honey sitting beside him. Tamaki was pacing the floor in front of her, the twins were behind her and Kyoya was standing off to the side, looking calm. What surprised her most though were the grim, expectant looks on each of their faces. The only person not frowning was a beaming Renge who sat across from Mori.

"So have you heard the news?" Hikaru asked bluntly, with none of his usual mischievous grins.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked calmly, her eyes sweeping over everyone in the room, flitting especially quickly over Kyoya. The Shadow King couldn't help but feel hurt as he saw her eyes quickly pass over the top of his head.

"You mean nobody showed you?" Kaoru asked, looking astonished by her clear lack of knowledge.

"Showed me what?" Haruhi asked, getting fed up, "Look guys, I know it's all well and done for you to skip class, but I'm a scholarship student and I'm already late for first period so…"

"I already had passes arranged to cover your passing class," this came from Kyoya, who avoided her gaze as he said that. When he looked up at her, Haruhi gave a tentative smile and was rewarded with a nod from the Shadow King.

"So what's troubling you?" Haruhi asked, looking around the room.

"What's troubling us," Tamaki cried out, his voice sounding near hysterical, "Is that the entire school has found out that you're a girl!"

There was an entire minute of silence at that, everyone staring at the Host King in surprise before Haruhi asked, almost conversationally, "So?"

The entire Host Club, and Renge, gaped at her easy acceptance of the news. What was wrong with commoners? What enabled them to think so little of catastrophes?

"So?" Hikaru repeated disbelievingly, _"So_? That's all you can say?"

"Well, yeah," Haruhi shrugged and then paused before adding, "It was going to come out sooner or later. Now I just can't join the Host Club activities with you guys. Big deal."

"But it is a big deal!" Tamaki wailed, lavender eyes brimming with tears, "You're one of us! If you don't join in the Host Club's activities, we won't be able to see you all day! And we can't have you join the Host Club if the school knows you're a girl! It'll break all the rules!"

Kyoya watched as the room erupted into arguments on all sides, from everyone but him, Haruhi and oddly enough, a grinning Honey and contemplative Mori. It was because of all the fighting that he almost didn't notice Haruhi when she hesitantly came to stand beside him. Almost being the key word though, as his body quickly stiffened when her strawberry scent washed over him.

Well at least one thing was for sure. Haruhi had officially spoiled him. Strawberries were now the only fruit he could eat.

"They're arguing again," Kyoya stated, looking at the steadily growing conflict on front of him rather than the beautiful girl next to him. He felt rather than saw the shift in the air, as Haruhi fidgeted nervously.

"They always do that," she said, striving to keep her voice conversational, "So… I guess everyone knows I'm a girl now."

He hummed at the back of his throat in agreement, seemingly not to care before her next words sent slivers of ice through him.

"The students will be obsessed over it of course," Haruhi sighed, "Heaven knows how annoying it'll be."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked his voice sharp as he grasped her meaning and than looked further into it. Of course, the students would be interested. She was a rarity, uniqueness in their school. The scholarship girl who had posed as a boy and joined the most exclusive club on campus… the girls would fawn over her.

More importantly, the _boys_ would fawn over her.

"Then there's nothing left to it then," Kyoya said, his tone crisp, "You'll still have to be in the Host Club. Your debts must be paid after all and you can't do that unless you're a Host." Ignoring Haruhi's wince he raised his voice and added, "Stop bickering you idiots. The simple fact is that Haruhi can't leave the Host Club. That's the end of it."

"But Kyoya," Tamaki whined, sobbing, "How can we keep our precious girl? The school won't allow it!"

"The school will allow anything if a certain amount is paid in advance," Kyoya said dryly, "As it is, what rules are we following exactly? _You_ founded the Host Club two years ago when you were bored. You made the rules, so change them. Haruhi can be the first- and only, may I add- female member of the Host Club."

"But that's genius!" Tamaki brightened considerably, his face beaming as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and twirled her around the dance room, "You can stay with me, my darling daughter! Daddy will make everything all right! Daddy promises!"

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi exclaimed, "Let go of me!"

"Hey Tamaki, did you know that talking to yourself in third person is an obvious sign of an inferiority complex," Hikaru said slyly, going straight to teasing now that the initial crisis has been averted.

"Oh no, Tono!" Kaoru cried out, "You have an instable mental health! You'll have to stay away from Haruhi. It might me contagious you know!"

"It is?" Tamaki cried, sounding horrified as he jumped away from Haruhi, "Oh, my dear daughter! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to contaminate you!"

"It's not contagious sempai," Haruhi sighed patiently, "And you're not mentally ill… much."

"How do you know?" Hikaru retorted.

"Yeah, you're training to become a lawyer, not a doctor!" Kaoru added.

This quickly turned into another fight between the three as Haruhi furtively stepped away. Just then Kyoya noticed that a small, cherubic little figure had sidled up to him and was about to speak.

"You know Kyo-chan," Honey mentioned sweetly, "That was a really good idea you had for Haruhi not leaving the club. You must have really wanted her to stay. He must really care for her, don't you think, Usa-chan?" Kyoya quickly flushed a dark red and gave the small boy a reconsidering look, wondering if the cute Lolita could really prove to be more than he seemed.

This was worrisome, because Kyoya didn't believe for a second that he was as innocent as he looked.

"Well, she still needed to pay the correct amount of yen to reimburse me for that oriental vase," Kyoya answered quickly, perhaps a little too quickly because Honey's teasing smile just got wider.

"I would have paid you back anyway," Haruhi said, blushing a deep scarlet in anger as she met his gaze. Kyoya couldn't help but wince_. She thought the only reason I spoke up was to get money from her,_ Kyoya realized_, she must really consider me a heartless bastard. _

The thought wasn't all that pleasant.

"It would be quicker this way," Kyoya replied and then added, before he lost his nerve, "Besides the Host Club just doesn't seem complete without you."

"Really?" Haruhi asked turning and smiling impishly at him. Kyoya suddenly found it hard to breathe. She added shyly, "I would have missed you too. I mean the club; I would have missed the entire club."

"Well you keep Hikaru and Kaoru in line," Kyoya continued, trying to smile at her, "And you keep Tamaki's attention so I can plan the Host activities easier. You're a big asset."

"Oh," Haruhi dropped her gaze, looking disappointed, "Then… I'm glad to be of help."

"_Oh god, Kyoya, you're such an idiot!"_ Honey thought in exasperation, "_She wanted to know if you would miss her not how you could use her to make your life easier! Ugh, how did you end up being a Host anyway? Clearly all this time around your laptop has made you useless in figuring out a girl's actual feelings." _

What he said though was, "Great! So we're having a Hosting day after school! Aren't you excited Haru-chan? You can dress up like a girl now!"

Haruhi turned to smile at the innocent Host, not seeing the peculiar rush of crimson in Kyoya's face, as she replied. "I can't say I'm all that excited Honey-sempai. To be honest, boy clothes are a lot more freeing. I'll take some time to get used to wearing a dress again."

The last part caught the other Host's attentions and Haruhi found herself being used as a virtual tug-of-war by the twins and Tamaki as they debated what dress they were going to put her in.

Kyoya watched all of this with a fairly impassive face, silently wondering himself at how Haruhi would look in a dress. Hmm, maybe he should order her one. It was a Host Club necessity of course. And just to prove how nice he was, he wouldn't even charge her for it… in full price.

This just goes to show you, how even an Ootori businessman could be convinced to spend money on a pretty girl.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Hello to all my wonderful reviewers! I've posted this chapter today and while I know it's a little slow, it's an integral part of the next chapter of this story which I hope to have out my either Thursday or Friday. Haruhi is now officially a girl, although I'm not sure whether she'll have to dress up as a girl or not. As such, I want you to decide. Tell me in your reviews whether I should have her in the Ouran school uniform for girls, boys, or something else entirely. Thank you for all your help. **_


	7. Ouran's Butterfly

The Host Club- being well, the _Host Club_- just had to fight over what she was going to wear now that it was found out she was a girl. Hikaru and Kaoru were all for dressing her in some skimpy, frilly outfit complete with bonnet, something that Tamaki and Kyoya both disagreed on. Tamaki for obvious reasons and Kyoya because it was a bad image for the Host Club which disappointed her. Renge was just flitting around, taking enthusiastic pictures.

"I will not have my favorite daughter displayed as a show girl!" Tamaki wailed, stomping his foot, "Mommy, tell the bad things that they can't have our little girl!" Kyoya said nothing.

"You know Tono," Kaoru said thoughtfully, "Technically Haruhi is you _only_ daughter."

"And she's not even your daughter," Hikaru added, sounding interested, "As your not related in the least."

"But if she was your daughter," Kaoru began, smiling.

"And we're not claiming that she is," Hikaru intercepted, flashing a broad grin at the King.

"Then it's impossible for you to be with her," Kaoru noted, "At least not romantically. Bad luck, breaking the law, disfavor by the gods and all. So your only option left is…"

"To arrange a marriage for her!" Hikaru clarified, smiling brightly, "And if we're following that line of thought…" He trailed off suggestively as the blond King gaped at him. Then, certainly not for the first time in history and most likely not for the last, Tamaki Suo fainted.

"Now that that's over with," Kyoya said, turning away from the still form of his King, "Let's get back to the matter at hand. What will Haruhi wear?"

Hikaru opened his mouth, most likely to make another crazy suggestion when a small, blond blur ran in front of him. It was over in a second and Haruhi blinked as she found her fellow member pinned up against the wall in what looked like a painful vice grip by the small Lolita, one hand pressing against the soft, hollow of his pale throat and the other holding an ice cream cone with three scoops of strawberry ice cream piled on top.

"I have an idea," Honey said cheerfully, smiling as he took a lick of his ice cream. The grip on Hikaru's throat was not let go.

"Oh, and what's that Honey-sempai?" Kyoya asked, nervously eyeing the small hand currently on the Hitachiin twin's throat, "What do you think Haruhi should wear?"

"We-ell," Honey began, removing his hand from the younger boy's throat, "_I_ thought that Haruhi would look absolutely perfect in a certain dress that Renge designed! In fact, I think we even have it here now!"

"How do we know Haruhi would be allowed to wear it though?" Kaoru pointed out, "Don't all kids have to wear the school uniform?"

"That's easy," Honey answered, waving a hand airily, "According to the dress code handbook, chapter five, page forty six, section thirteen, subsection two, second line of the first paragraph, it says and I quote: _A student who lacks the proper financial means for regular dress code, is allowed a uniform of his or her own choice as long as it follows proper regulations. _So we just use the loophole by bringing out Haruhi's commoner status!" 

Kyoya eyed the Honinozuka heir carefully while Honey just smiled up at him, with all the sweetness of a bloodthirsty crocodile… I mean an _innocent bunny. _(Who, just for the record, might be rabid.) Now usually anything Honey might have done wouldn't be looked at with much suspicion- I mean really, what could a face _that_ sweet hide anyway? -but Kyoya knew the small boy long enough to know when he might have been planning something.

On the other hand, bruise marks on his throat would look really unattractive.

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, "Let's see what Renge has prepared."

"Excellent," Honey beamed, as Hikaru scrabbled away from him, "Renge, bring out your masterpiece!"

Suddenly a loud shaking erupted in the music room, the floor trembling like an earthquake was occurring. The Host members however seemed unperturbed. Oh_, not this again_, Haruhi sighed as Japanese music filtered through the speakers and a makeshift stage rose from the floor. A slender girl, with long honey brown hair and wearing a sky blue ball gown appeared a parasol that shadowed her face held in one of her white gloved hands.

"Hello, Host Club!" Renge exclaimed, twirling the parasol away as she jumped down to the floor, and ran up to the young girl, "Haruhi! I have heard of your problem and I've come to fix it! It's just so great that you're now a girl! Although, I'm afraid I'll have to dump you now. Please, don't be sad!"

"Oh, that's okay Renge," Haruhi replied, looking confused as she wondered, "_We were dating?"_

"Thanks Haruhi, you're always so sweet," Renge beamed, as Tamaki began to drowsily pick himself up from the floor, "It's a pity you were found out to be a girl! But don't worry, if you ever have any boy problems, just come tome! Aunt Renge will always be happy to help her little Haruhi find true love!"

Wow, it seemed that Tamaki-sempai wasn't the only wacko in this group.

"So, the dress?" Kyoya prompted, as Renge swirled around to face him, "May we see it?"

"I guess this is just a good a time as any," she allowed and pressed a button on her phone, "Behold, the work of Renge!" The lights in the music room immediately went out, except for two fixtures which were pointed to a blank section of the wall, which was covered by a section of red-violet velvet. The velvet immediately parted, showing a beautiful dress sparkling below.

The twin's breath caught and Haruhi suddenly realized why. The dress _was _beautiful, shorter than the school's girl uniform and only coming up to her knees. It was well fitted without being too tight and a lovely shade of blue, rather like the boy's uniform, that would easily show off her pale skin to its best advantage. A darker shade of blue made the sash, and edged across the sleeves, which were shortened and silver stitching ran down the line of the dress, forming intricate pictures of exotic flowers near the hem. It was a lot like the boy's uniform, if more feminine and beautiful.

To be honest, she didn't know that Renge had this much talent in her. Neither did Tamaki but he was considering it.

**Tamaki's Mind Theater Begins**

_Haruhi stood at the edge of the school building, her eyes wide in fright as she looked at the blond King lounging against the steps, surrounded by fervent admirers. She was wearing the beautiful dress, but fingered the hem nervously as she stepped into the sunlight. _

"_Tamaki-sempai," she called out sweetly, as she stood by the edge of the group, "Since they found out I was a girl, I decided to wear this dress. Do you like it?" _

_She looked afraid that he might not so Tamaki smiled widely as he got up, "I'm afraid I did not see the dress, my dear! I was overcome by your ravishing beauty! Will you forgive my insolence?" A blush spread up her face as she smiled at him, the other girls watching in envy. _

"_Of course Tamaki," she answered, as he reached her, "I can forgive you of anything! I love you! Will you escort me into the building?" _

**Tamaki's Mind Theater Ends**

Well, you have to admit the guy's optimistic.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the girl boasted, as the lights came back on, "The boys won't be able to stay away from her!" Well, _that_ certainly caught the boy's attention.

"Renge's right!" Tamaki exclaimed, "My poor daughter will be attacked for her beauty! As her father, it is my duty to protect her! Don't worry Haruhi; I'll escort you to the building!"

"Err… thanks sempai," she answered hesitantly, "But that's really not necessary. I can walk myself to school."

"YOU WALK TO SCHOOL?" all five boys shouted, surprise, disbelief and anger lighting their voices. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"What do you mean you walk to school?" Kaoru demanded, rushing up to her, "Are you saying, your driver doesn't bring you here? That's dangerous Haruhi; you could get hurt!"

"It's just a couple of blocks Kaoru," Haruhi sighed, "I haven't died yet. Besides, I don't have a driver." If anything, the looks on the boy's faces showed that they hadn't realized this possibility.

"Y-you don't have a driver?" Tamaki whispered his face whitening, "So all this time… my daughter had to _walk_ to school? Where any vagabond or thief could have attacked her? Where any man could have gotten his way with her? How could I not have known that? H-how could I have FAILED you?"

"It wasn't just you boss," Hikaru said, his voice filled with anger, "I didn't know either. I mean, I knew Haruhi was a commoner but to think… not to have your own driver!"

"It must be terrible for you Haru-chan," Honey said, his eyes filling with tears, as he rushed up to hug her around the waist, "I'm so sorry Haruhi! I'm so glad your okay!" Mori too, looked concerned as he walked up to her.

"You should have told us," he said quietly, "If anything happened to you Haruhi…" His voice trailed off.

"So all this time you've been walking?" Renge clarified her face paling.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi," Tamaki suddenly wailed, jumping on her and pulling her into a crushing hug, "I'm a terrible father! I never knew you were in so much pain and misery! Please forgive me!"

Kyoya too, stared at her, anger, and concern and self-loathing pushing itself in his body. He was furious at his informants, how could they not have told him Haruhi walked to school every day? What was the point of hiring a personal detective if he could not even do his job properly? And more importantly, how could he have taken the words at face value? Why didn't' he check it himself? If Haruhi had gotten hurt because of his stupidity…

"Of for god's sake," Haruhi said irritably, not understanding the distress on their features, "It's just a walk? I've done it for years. I don't need protection and I don't see why you're making such a fuss out of it."

"Don't you see?" Kyoya snapped, anger making his voice sharp and bitter, "This is just like the time at the beach. You're being so selfish Haruhi, thinking you can always protect yourself. We're your friends; we're supposed to help you. But you always push us away and take stupid risks. Just like before, you don't notice that."

Her skin darkened as she remembered the day at the beach, and more importantly, the night that followed it in Kyoya's arms. That was one of the best sleeps she had in a long time. After that, she was unable to fully sleep in her bed. She wanted Kyoya's strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said, her eyes widening as she realized it, "I didn't know that it disturbed you so much. I really am okay guys, nothing's wrong with me. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You are now," Kyoya replied, "But there's a chance that you might not have been so lucky. From now on, you're riding with me to school, no exceptions. I'll pick you up before school and return you home after."

It was on the tip of her tongue to argue, but one look into Kyoya's dark gray eyes showed her that her protests would get no where. _He blamed himself for her walks_, she realized, _and this was his way of making himself feel more in control. Of course, the boy would think that, he was always the one who kept tabs on her life. He probably felt bad that he didn't realize it. _

"Alright then," she answered instead, and his eyes widened in surprise of her easy acceptance. Kyoya had expected her to argue this, but he was glad that she did not. It was then that he realized, she'd agreed to let him driver her to and from school. In the car. Alone. With him.

…That was going to be really awkward, wasn't it? As they say, out of the frying pan and into the plush, high tech limo.

"If we have that problem fixed then," Renge suggested, striving to keep her voice light, "School is almost over and the Host Club will begin. Shouldn't Haruhi get changed now?"

"You're right," Haruhi replied, startled as she looked at the clock. It was almost time for classes to end. It was hard to believe they'd all been arguing for so long. She quickly grabbed the dress Renge offered and slipped into the closet, changing as fast as possible.

When she slipped out again, the boys were nonchalantly standing around the room, trying to pretend that they hadn't been waiting for her to get out so they could ogle at her dress. Haruhi rolled her eyes as every face in the room turned toward her and the dress she was wearing. At first, no one was quite sure what to say.

"H-Haruhi?" Kaoru squeaked out, his face surprisingly flushed, "Th-that's a good fit on you."

"Very, _very _good fit on you," Hikaru added his voice dry. For once he didn't have a joke ready.

"_Were the infamous Hiatchiin twins blushing_?" Haruhi noted in bemusement, _"Wonders seem to never cease. And Hikaru didn't even have a tease in hand."_

But Kaoru did have a point. It was a very good… ah_, fit _on her. It was circled her waist, showing off slender curves and long, formerly hidden, legs that were put in dark blue pumps Renge just happened to have at the ready.

"You look great Haruhi," Honey added, having no inhabitations with his compliments, "Good enough to eat!"

"It suits you," was Mori's comment, followed by a hidden sympathy for the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya. Poor guys didn't have a chance.

"What do you think Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, turning to smile at the stunned Ootori, "Will this do?" It took a few minutes for the question to hit home. The formerly sharp businessman was currently trying to get his brain to function properly again.

"It's perfect," he said, face quickly darkening, "Very… um, you. I think… I need to go."

Haruhi frowned as the tall teen turned around and made a stiff beeline for the showers, his face in an odd, fixed expression. Honey watched this and tried not to snicker. He'd bet any amount of money, of which he had quite a lot, that the bathroom would be out of cold water before the day was done.

"Did I do that?" Haruhi wondered aloud, sounding concerned, "Is he angry at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, you definitely did something," Honey muttered as the girl stared at him in confusion, "Nothing," he quickly said, hiding his grin.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned, turning to face the King, "Are you okay?"

"Great," Tamaki answered, his voice forced, "Just… great." His pale face was oddly red.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Haruhi asked instead, sounding concerned, "Your face looks really warm."

"No, no fever," Tamaki answered his voice high-pitched, "I think I'll… go check on Kyoya."

"I didn't think I looked that terrible," Haruhi mumbled, feeling insulted as the other boy practically ran away from her.

"Oh, don't worry," Renge announced cheerfully, "It's not because they think you're hideous. Now, the dress looks good on you but the ensemble isn't quite finished yet."

"What else is there left?" Haruhi asked, slightly wary by the predatory gleam in Renge's eyes.

"Just one little detail," the girl promised, procuring a bright blue ribbon from no where as she advanced on the other girl, "You just need one more thing…"

After several minutes, Haruhi found herself in a light blue dress, embroidered in silver thread with her dark brown hair pulled back and tied partially in a bow, allowing some locks to fall down her back. The maddening grin on Renge's face scared her at first- to be honest, it still did- but Haruhi had to admit that the girl knew what she was doing. The light blue of the ribbon shined brightly against her own dark waves, and gave her the appearance of an innocent but beautiful young girl.

"There," Renge said, in satisfaction as she looked over her work, "From a caterpillar to a butterfly. You, Haruhi, have officially turned into a girl!"

"Great," Kaoru muttered to no one in particular, "Now how do we keep the guys off of her?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I want to apologize for any lateness in posting this chapter. I had to go visit my cousins yesterday and was unable to type this. Then, when I finished typing it today, my internet chose to break down and I was unable to post this at all. Thankfully, it's finished now though. **_

_**As for her dress, a lot of people wanted her to look like a girl and just as many wanted the boy's uniform on her so I figured that taking the boy's uniform and tweaking it a little should count as something fairly feminine. Haruhi won't wear the yellow dress that Ouran High demand though, she'll have her own style, and by that I mean, she'll have Renge's style. Please review! **_


	8. Selfcentered Idiots

Kaoru it seemed had a valid point because the minute the doors to the music room opened, girls and for the first time ever, _guys, _came in to surround Haruhi. The Host looked around, seeming shocked. If she thought she was getting spoiled as a _boy_; than it's sad to see how badly she was being pampered as a girl. Their comments, adorations, and questions swirled around her, each one demanding her attention.

"Haruhi, I just love that dress! You have such good taste!"

"Where did you get it Haruhi? I want one just like it!"

"Haruhi, I love you! Will you marry me?" (Haruhi really didn't want to know who said that)

"Haruhi, what was it like being a boy host?"

"Haruhi, is it true you're a secret spy for the American government?"

"Oh no! Haruhi, your not _American _are you?"

"Poor Haruhi! She's American. Don't worry; we'll love you despite your unfortunate upbringing."

"Is it true, you had to fight thirteen tigers and get past a room full of crocodiles to join the Host Club?"

"Haruhi, I just _love_ your dress!"

"Okay, enough comments," Hikaru snapped, "This is a normal, every day Host Club so if you've got a penis and you're not a Host, get out!" There was quite a few grumblings about that but after a bit of glaring, at Kyoya's not-so-subtle hints about his family's private police, the boys started to filter out slowly.

"As this is a normal hosting day," Kyoya said his voice near strangled, "We will split up into groups as usual. Now whoever requested their Host should go to them, _now_." The expression on his face booked no opposition but Renge decided that was the perfect moment to speak up.

"So Haruhi," she began casually, grabbing the young Host's arm as though they were life long friends, "Did you say yes? Isn't he just so cute, asking you like that?"

"Whose he?" Kyoya asked, his voice sharp, "And what did he ask?" Honey turned and shot a dazzling smile at the Ootori heir, which didn't do anything for the scowl on his face.

"You know," Honey said innocently, waving his hand vaguely in the air, "That really hot second year who asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend."

"_Which_ second year?" Kyoya stood completely still and glowered down at him.

"Wait a minute; I didn't see-"Haruhi began, frowning a little before Renge, oh-so-kindly stepped down on Haruhi's foot, _hard_ while still smiling that silly little grin of hers.

"You didn't see the expression on his face when he saw you?" Renge maneuvered skillfully, giving a delicate laugh, "Oh Haruhi, you're _such _a witty girl! Really, darling, it was just so _sweet. _He really loved your outfit you know, and that look on his face, absolutely _adorable._"

The other Hosts frowned, well really Kyoya was already in full-blown scowl mode and judging by the look on Tamaki's face, an overly dramatic temper tantrum was well on its way.

"You know, he really was very attractive," Honey mentioned thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should have invited him to the Host Club; maybe Haruhi could have shown him the ropes. Don't you agree, Takashi?"

Mori, who knew full well that there was a scheme going on even if he couldn't exactly tell what the scheme was, just said, "Ah."

"What was his name?" Hikaru snarled, his twin barely holding him back from pouncing on the little boy, "What does he look like? Is he blond, a brunette, raven-haired?"

"You know, I don't quite remember," Honey hummed at the back of his throat, "His hair looked kind of brown under the light, or maybe it was a really dark blond…"

Then, possibly noticing the various death glares he was getting, and certainly proving himself intelligent, Honey quickly climbed on top of Takashi's shoulders. The message was pretty clear. If you want to get to Honey, you had to go through the six feet tall, muscular kendo prodigy first.

Renge picked this moment to bend in close to Haruhi's ear and hiss, "We know you like Kyoya. We're helping you. Just keep your mouth shut and agree to everything we say."

Haruhi was of two minds about this. On one hand, Renge was manipulative, high strung and dramatic. On the other hand, Renge actually knew how to deal with boys (or she acted like she did) and Renge had a plan (or she acted like she did) and Renge wanted to help Haruhi (or she acted like she did). Besides Honey, she knew, liked her and he was definitely on board with his craziness so…

…She was possibly insane but she'd go along with it.

"You know Honey-sempai, I think I remember the boy you mentioned," Haruhi said casually, "He was very cute really… do you think he'd join the Host Club?"

"The Host Club," Kyoya practically spit out, "Is filled to capacity so no, your new boyfriend _cannot_ join."

"You're forbidden from having a boyfriend anyway!" Tamaki stamped his foot, "Mommy, tell Haruhi she's too young! And why weren't we told? You're grounded young lady, for seeing a boy we didn't approve of!"

"I told Aunt Renge," Haruhi protested, "And if Aunt Renge knows than what can you… wait, what the hell am I talking about? You can't ground me! You and Kyoya-sempai aren't even my parents!"

"How could my precious daughter say that to me?" Tamaki wailed, "My only offspring, my love and joy, betrayed me! I had such high hopes for you, you were Daddy's little girl!"

"And off to the corner of woe he goes," Renge sang as Tamaki went to his corner to grow mushrooms. Then she noticed the looks everyone was giving her and looked sheepish, "Not the exact moment for a song in nursery style rhythm, then huh? Um… sorry."

It was then that all of the Host Club members- and Renge- noticed that they had a captivated audience of a couple dozen or so girls who were hanging on to their every word. Now it was all of their turns to look sheepish as they headed for their respective seating, Hikaru muttering dark things under his breath.

"Just for the record," Kyoya said to no one in particular, "I'm okay if you're getting a boyfriend Haruhi. In a lot of ways you really are my sister, and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Kaoru," Haruhi replied, looking surprised, "You really don't mind?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy," he answered, grinning at her as he turned to follow his brother. He added over his shoulder though, "This doesn't mean I'm not going to beat up any of your future boyfriends Haruhi. I mean it; I really am going to be your big brother."

"I don't think I'll mind that much," Haruhi said wistfully, "It would be nice to have a brother."

Kaoru turned and smiled at her, "You'll be singing a different tune soon enough," he said confidently, "This is probably the only time that you'll enjoy having a big brother; before you know what it entails."

"Do your worst," Haruhi answered, raising her chin in a challenge.

"Oh I will," Kaoru said, and if anything his smile got even wider before he slipped away.

Haruhi than held her breath and like every brave, yet terrified female Host before her, of which there were approximately one (and a half if you count the time Tamaki and the others dressed up as girls to take her back from Lobelia Girl's Academy) she resolutely walked to the girls. She gave them an easy smile as hello and sat down.

"I suppose you all have some questions," Haruhi said, surprised at how confident her voice sounded. The other girls must have been stunned too because they replied immediately.

"Well, we're all wondering how you managed to keep it a secret for so long," one first year girl exclaimed, "We had no idea you were a girl all this time!" Haruhi smiled at her.

"Than I guess I played my part well," she answered, to herself, "It was really easy actually; I just had to call everyone 'dude' and 'bro'." The girls all nodded like she was giving out precious wisdom.

"What was it like hanging out with the Host Club all the time?" another girl wanted to know, "You're so lucky. I mean Takashi is always brooding, and Honey's cute and Kyoya's so hot!"

"It was really hectic actually," Haruhi admitted, although she privately agreed with the girl's last description, "The guys all tried to hide my true identity from the school because they thought I would be kicked out of the Host Club if it was found out. Kyoya-sempai just wanted my debt paid full really."

The girls seemed to understand her tone because they all nodded and one of them said quietly, "You love him, don't you?" Haruhi looked up, startled by the surety in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, flitting her gaze away from Kyoya's form a bit away from them.

"You're in love with Kyoya-sempai," another girl whispered excitedly, "That's just so great Haruhi! I'm so happy for you!" Haruhi smiled at the girl's genuine congratulations.

"If you're in love with him, than why have you claimed you had another boyfriend?" a second year girl asked in interest. Haruhi blushed as she considered how to answer that.

An older girl, possibly a relation as they both shared the same curly brown hair and expressive green eyes made a noise of derision. "Honestly Mika, think about it. She was trying to make Kyoya-sempai jealous!"

"It was Renge's idea originally," Haruhi answered sheepishly, "But I don't think it worked."

"I think it did," Mika's friend answered, grinning widely, "I've never seen Kyoya so angry!" There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she teased, "Nice job, Haruhi!"

"Maybe," Haruhi said, feeling hopeful even as she tried to think rationally. She rather liked these free spirited rich girls; it was a relief actually having a female friend to bond with. Kaoru was great and all, but she seriously doubted he'd enjoy spending an hour or so debating Kyoya's feelings for her.

"I just have one more question," Mika added shyly, "Will things change now that you're a girl?" Haruhi shook her head to reassure the girl.

"I'm still your friend. Tamaki founded the club," Haruhi explained, "And he now decided that I would be the first female Host. Well actually, Kyoya decided and Tamaki agreed. "

"He must really want you here," Mika's sister, Apsua, said playfully. They all turned to look at Kyoya who was currently furiously typing away at his laptop and giggled.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked curiously.

He looked up, a look quite like guilt in his face and answered, "I'm emailing my girlfriend."

Haruhi felt her heart plummet.

_Kyoya's Laptop Begins_

_An Ootori does not feel jealous. An Ootori does not feel jealous. An Ootori does not feel jealous. An Ootori does not feel jealous. An Ootori does not feel jealous. _

_What the hell; I was completely jealous. How could I not know Haruhi was dating a boy from Ouran? Actually, how could my private detectives not know that Haruhi was dating a boy from Ouran? Especially when Honey of all people apparently knew? And even if she was, why should I care? I have no rights on Haruhi; she doesn't belong to me. _

_But she should. I want her to. _

_My sister once said that an Ootori was very possessive, very ambitious… I suppose those plays are coming into me now. I want the very best. I want Haruhi. And I aim to get what I want. _

_Still, I have no hold on her. So what was that feeling, almost like anger and betrayal and sorrow that ran through me at the mention of him? I suppose it was jealousy; it was rather odd really. I don't think I've ever quite experienced such a trivial and yet all consuming emotion myself. It's not like I've ever entertained the notion that I would envy someone else. _

_I was meant to be the one envied. Not be the envier. But when Haruhi comes into play, all normal rules suddenly fly out the window. She's sitting in her table now, laughing and chatting with her guests. She looks so carefree, so happy… I can't help but envy them her company. _

_That dress she wore was exquisite, a true outfit for someone with the beauty and uniqueness as Haruhi. Pivoted between genders, not quite male but undeniably female… Haruhi remains a spectrum beyond my understanding. This of course, only encourages me to try and understand her more. _

_She asking me something now and I look up, happy to be the focus of her friendly yet shy gaze. She's asking me what I'm typing. Well, I can hardly explain that I write about her, can I? But I have to say something so what do I… _

_Kyoya's Laptop Ends_

"I'm emailing my girlfriend," Kyoya blurts out instantly regretting it as soon as it comes out. He can't help but be interested in that brief look of sadness and hurt that passed her face when he said it though. Was she jealous?

"Oh," Haruhi said softly, than added angrily, "I'm sure she's beautiful."

"She is," Kyoya answered in a curt voice, "She's very beautiful." Neither of them noticed when Haruhi's guests, Honey, Mori, and Renge all rolled their eyes.

"They're idiots," Renge whispered to Honey, never taking her eyes off the two, "Complete and utter idiots."

"You must love her very much," Haruhi said coolly, despite the ache in her throat, "I'm sure you two make a lovely couple."

"I do," Kyoya replied and paused as though waiting for her to say something. When she didn't add anything though he added, "Thank you for your congratulations."

"I'm happy to," Haruhi replied in an equally distant voice as Mika sighed.

When both turned away and looked toward their respective jobs though, they couldn't help but think, "_The ride home is going to be very awkward_."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Renge who was standing beside Honey quickly added, "I think I need Honey for a minute. Official Host business and all. Sorry girls."

The two co-conspirators stood next to each other and Renge muttered, "Well, _that_ plan clearly didn't work. Why do we have to be stuck with two complete idiots?"

"You know," Honey said thoughtfully, "Kyoya and Haruhi are so self-centered." 

"What do you mean?" Renge asked, looking interested despite herself. Honey shrugged and elaborated.

"Kyoya could use practically any girl in school to make Haruhi jealous," Honey clarified, "And Haruhi has like three dozen guys willing to marry her. But they're both so absorbed in each other that they notice nothing about the outside world, no matter how much it tries to press in. Instead of pretending to like an actual girl or a guy who doesn't exist, they make people up to annoy the other."

"You have a point," Renge allowed, "We'll have to use that as an advantage then. Clearly Haruhi and Kyoya both need to admit their respective dates aren't real. Hopefully with no other people around."

"How will we make that happen?" Honey asked, a slice of chocolate ginger cake suddenly appearing in his hand. Renge eyed the cake for a minute before her eyes tracked a certain redhead at the other side of the room.

"We'll use Kaoru," she decided, "Since Plan B: Jealousy didn't work all that well; we'll have to try Plan C now. Tell me, do you have nay plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't now," Honey grumbled, "They don't even have the sense to appreciate everything we're doing for them. When they get married and have a kid, we get to be godparents."

"Agreed," Renge replied, and then gazed at the cake again, "Now Honey, about that cake…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I originally would have posted this sooner but my Internet's acting erratically and I only got to post it today. Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. Please remember to review and I'll try to add in an entry from Kyoya's Laptop in the next chapter. Also Honey's evil but he's still cute so he probably won't go to hell. Renge on the other hand… well, even the devil needs a girlfriend. **_


	9. Sortof Date Part 1

Chapter Nine 

The ride was as expected, uncomfortable with no one speaking. The minute, the limo rolled to a stop by the Fujioka apartment, Haruhi fled without a word of good bye to its fuming owner. Clearly Kyoya and Haruhi were excellent conversationalists. Their kids would be _so_ charming.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kyoya Ootori was a very light sleeper and as a result, got extremely crabby when he was woken up from his sleep before he wanted to wake. All of the servants employed by the prestigious Ootori family knew without a shred of doubt that to bother the youngest- and most terrifying- of the Ootori sons was to request a death pass. So, suffice to say, they were extremely afraid for their life when a loud ringing went up in the Shadow King's bedroom.

_BRIIIING! BRIIIIIINGS! BRIIIIING! _

"Ayah!" Kyoya yelped, sitting up on his bed as a shrill sound rang throughout the room.

A quick sweep of the sparsely decorated, military-style showed that the godforsaken sound of a banshee wailing was coming from a silver compacted phone on his desk side table. His own phone which the last time he checked was not downloaded with death bed screams. How the %$^#$& did this happen?

"Who is it?" he snapped blearily into the phone, knuckles turning a pale white against the chrome edge as he all but squeezed the life out of the poor cell. A frantic voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Kyoya-sempai," Kaoru exclaimed, in distress, "We have school today! It's almost first period; you're nearly late! Do you want this blemish on your perfect attendance record? Get up!"

"What?" Kyoya shouted, immediately jumping off the bed and pulling on the clothes he'd had the maid lay out the day before. After seeing that it wasn't his school uniform; he cursed and pulled on one of his spare Ouran uniforms, making a mental note to fire the maid afterward.

He ran out of the room, struggling with his tie as he also pulled on his socks. With his hair mussed, his glasses and tie crooked and a positively frenetic expression on his face, Kyoya Ootori certainly looked… err, different from his usual impeccable appearance.

"M-master K-Kyoya," the head servant said, her eyes widening as she saw him emerge, "Are you su-sure you w-want to g-go outside in that outfit sir?" He shot her a dark glare.

"Shut up," he snapped, "I'm late for school!"

"But sir-"the head keeper tried to start but Kyoya ignored her and hurried through the door. It was only when he was half way down the path, did he pause as a certain fact presented itself to him.

"Wait a minute," he breathed, "Today's Saturday!"

By then it was too late however as a small golden blur, a certain Honinozuka heir, jumped at him and pushed the heel of his palm against Kyoya's head. A small gasp of surprise was his only reaction before Kyoya dropped to the floor, a crumpled doll with no strings.

Kyoya's last thought before he became unconscious was, _I'll kill them. Painfully._

"He'll thank us for this someday," Renge said confidently, as they dragged the young Shadow King into the car.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "But until then, I think I'd like to be far, _far_ away from him."

"Maybe that would be best," Renge conceded, "Hopefully this plan will work."

"Cowards," Honey said calmly, as he stepped into the car, "_I _won't hide."

"Yeah well not everyone has a six feet four bodyguard," Kaoru retorted, "And I for one am sane." Twin looks of disbelief were directed at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru demanded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Haruhi thankfully had a less painful method of the plan. When she woke up in the morning, it was with a bright mood and a hopeful plan for today. Typically, the Host Club ruined that.

"Haruhi," Kaoru greeted her as soon as she picked up the ringing phone.

"Kaoru, why are you calling?" Haruhi said, sounding surprised as she heard her sort-of brother's voice.

"Tamaki scheduled a Host Bonding day," he replied, letting some annoyance creep into his tone, "We're all to meet at the amusement park in Tokyo. I already sent a limo to pick you up.

"All of us?" Haruhi repeated, her heart plummeting. She really didn't want to face Kyoya today. Or Tamaki really but for wholly different reasons.

"All of us," Kaoru clarified, "So the limo will pick you up in half an hour. Dress up in something nice, kay? It _is_ a Host Bonding day."

"Since when do we have Host Bonding days?" Haruhi sighed, as she looked through her closet for something acceptable to wear.

"Since Tamaki needed an actual excuse to stalk you during the weekends," Kaoru said, and Haruhi could picture him grinning. Then he paused, "Actually I'll have an outfit sent for you."

"So you can put me in some skimpy dress or bunny suit?" Haruhi replied, skeptical.

"That would be rather fun," Kaoru admitted, "But I'm playing big bro now; there's no way I'd want you to wear something like that. Come on, it'll be nice and I'll stay within limits."

"I don't know," Haruhi said doubtfully.

"But I know one that's just perfect for you," Kaoru wheedled and then added slyly, "I'm sure Kyoya-sempai would like them too." Haruhi blushed a deep red.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, trying not to let her voice squeak, "What would Kyoya-sempai have to do about my clothing choices?" Kaoru laughed into the phone.

"Oh, do you really want to go there?" Kaoru asked, smiling the infectious Hitachiin smile, "Just let me pick out your clothes, okay baby sis?"

"Okay," Haruhi agreed, hesitantly, the pink in her face receding, "But you won't tell him… right Kaoru?" She didn't have to specify who 'him' was.

"No problem," Kaoru agreed cheerfully, "And for what it's worth, I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Kaoru!" Haruhi exclaimed, although she was smiling, "I'll come. Thanks, you're amazing."

"I am, aren't I?" Kaoru said, modestly, pleased by the compliment.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kyoya-sempai!" a sweet voice tinged with alarm and concern first brought him into consciousness. Kyoya groggily opened his eyes, only to see Haruhi's alarmed face looking down at him.

"Haruhi," he gasped out, groaning as pain throbbed at his temples, "Dammit, I'm going to _kill _Honey-sempai,"

"Here, let me see," Haruhi said softly, and Kyoya felt a smooth, cool hand sweep across his forehead, gently pushing his dark hair out of the way. His head was lifted off the concrete slab and placed more comfortably on Haruhi's lap, as her nimble fingers skimmed across his hair. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Haruhi saw his wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kyoya lied, feeling the urge to reassure the girl, "Really, I'm okay." Haruhi was silent for a minute and then answered.

"You're a terrible liar, sempai," she said quietly, and Kyoya could almost imagine the soft smile on her face as she remembered the last time she'd said those words. Was it only a week ago that he held her in his sleep? It seemed so long now…

He turned his face away from her, breathing in her fresh strawberry scent, both to avoid her expressive eyes and for her not to see the emotion in his own light gray depths. He didn't see the ripple of hurt that flashed across her face. A moment later, she spoke, keeping her voice as light and airy as possible.

"It's a lot of blood," she said hesitantly, "But not a very deep cut. We should get you to the hospital. I don't think you can die of blood loss from this type of wound but there's always the case of infection. You probably don't need many stitches, head wounds always look worse than they are or maybe that's the other way around-"

"Haruhi," Kyoya interrupted her speech, letting her name roll off his tongue with natural ease.

"Yes," she said a tinge of pink rolling across her delicate features. She saw him shift below her and hurriedly helped him sit up.

"Where are my glasses?" Kyoya muttered, in dissatisfaction as he felt around the floor. His light gray eyes were startlingly bright without the cool rims of his glasses.

She quickly grabbed it from the floor, and rather than give it to him, she placed it on his face herself, gently pushing the rims up with her finger. Kyoya froze when he felt her hands on his face, but didn't move away from her hand so she continued. He blinked against the silver surface of the glass as the world came into sharp contrasts.

"There," Haruhi said her voice strangely breathless from the insignificant gesture. It was just what friends did, right? A friend could help another like that, couldn't they? But she and Kyoya weren't friends. She didn't know what they were, but they weren't just friends.

"Thank you," Kyoya said, clearing his throat, as he looked around frowning, "Where are we? What are you doing here?"

"At the amusement park of course," Haruhi replied and seeing the confusion on his face, "You know, the one we're supposed top have a Host Bonding day at…"

"What," Kyoya said in disbelief, "Is a _Host Bonding_ day?" Haruhi was starting to have a really bad feeling in her stomach.

"How do you not know?" she asked instead, "Didn't you plan it? Wait, why are you wearing your Ouran uniform during Sunday? And why's your tie on backwards?"

He looked down at his descript appearance and then around them to see if anyone was looking at him. He was thankful to see that they were both in a full parking lot, surrounded only by cars. Haruhi was the only one who had seen his fall from grace. Of course that made it even worse in some ways.

Then he saw what she was wearing and gave a sharp breath. A white shirt layered with a dark, forest green cashmere sweater that was form fitting but not overly tight. Dark washed jeans looked better on her than any short skirt ever would, perfect to showcase her long, slender legs. Instead of a ribbon this time, silver clips pulled back her black hair, letting short bangs frame her oval face and high cheekbones.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"What hurts?" Kyoya asked before realizing that she meant his injury, "Oh, no. I mean you look great."

"You like it?" she brightened, "Kaoru got it ready of course; I was hoping to impress someone with it."

His face darkened as she said that and he snapped, "Who? Your _boyfriend_?" He made his voice sound as derisive and flippant as possible. Hmm… his father's 'Ten Ways to Politely Insult Someone' lesson was actually paying off.

She blushed and heatedly replied, "If you must know, I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah," he retorted, "Well… _what_?" He just realized something, "You don't have a boyfriend? But you said… at the Host Club… Renge… what's going on!"

She looked a bit sheepish as she answered, "Err… I kind of only followed Renge's suggestions on that. She thought that it would make you jealous and well…" Her head was hanging as she avoided his gaze.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyoya shook his head and smiled, "She was right."

"Right?" Haruhi echoed, letting herself feel… hope? No it was too early for that. She felt hopeful about having hope?

"I was jealous," Kyoya said softly, taking the chance and bringing his lips up to hers. The kiss was brief but sweet, and the minute Kyoya leaned back, Haruhi felt the instant loss in missing him. He smiled at her, and she easily returned the smile. As though her face was meant for it.

"I wanted to do that ever since the truth or dare game," Kyoya informed her, "It was even better than I imagined it would be." She felt herself grinning, an ecstatic, wild, crazy grin but she didn't care who saw. Then something came up to her and her face fell.

"Don't," she said firmly, as Kyoya leaned up to kiss her again. He drew back, hurt written all over his face and she hastened to explain. "It's not that I don't want to," she said, "But we shouldn't- you have a girlfriend…" Kyoya smiled at her.

"That's no problem than," he said, reaching out a hand to gently cup her cheek, "She doesn't exist. I made her up because I was jealous." He leaned in again and this time she let him kiss her, enjoying the sweet strawberry taste of her lips. He nibbled on her lip and she opened her lips, allowing his tongue to gently sweep inside her mouth.

"It seems that we've been set up," Kyoya remarked, after a little while as Haruhi leaned into his side, his arm around her shoulder as they leaned against one of the cars. Never did he think that he would get Haruhi in a parking lot of all places but he didn't mind as long as she was happy.

"I'll have to thank Kaoru then," she answered, reaching up to hesitantly trace her finger up the pale line of his throat. "I'll have to throttle him afterward too."

"We both will," Kyoya agreed, getting up and reaching down a hand to help her up. She took his hand, marveling at the firm, steady grip as he pulled her to her feet. "Honey and Renge too. Possible Mori-sempai if we can get a hold of him."

"And then we'll throw them a party," she laughed, surprising herself at the ease of speaking with him, "Kyoya-sempai-"

"Kyoya," he corrected gently, placing an arm around her.

"Kyoya," she repeated and said, "They went through all this trouble to bring us here, so why don't we have some fun? We might as well go on a couple of the rides."

"Whatever my lady desires shall be hers," Kyoya announced grandly, taking off his school tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt to make him look like less of an idiot.

"My prince in private school uniform," Haruhi teased. He smirked at her.

"Is there really any other kind?" he replied, silkily, pulling her with him as they headed to the tempting rides ahead. Haruhi laughed as she followed him. She still wasn't positive about what she and Kyoya were but had a good feeling that they were getting to where they were supposed to be.

And when your dealing with someone as complex as an Ootori, than that's really all you could hope for, right?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Thank you to all my reviewers for patiently (and not-so-patiently) waiting for the latest update. It's just that it's rather hard to post regularly with end of year exams coming up. It's doubly hard when your stupid enough to request end of year exams from other grades too just because you felt like it. **_


	10. Sort of Date Part 2

Chapter Ten

Kyoya insisted on paying for her fare. When she had protested, he told her that she should never be allowed to pay anything when he was around. Haruhi had fumed but agreed, more out of reluctance to face Kyoya's sheer stubbornness than actual agreement.

The ticket master had watched them in bemusement as they argued; actually a lot of the people stared at them as they walked across the park. Haruhi had chalked them up to Kyoya's strange appearance and dark bruise, but soon found that quite a few were kids of their own age and not because of the attack.

"Looks like you have a new fan club," Haruhi said, nudging him lightly but being unable to conceal the annoyance in her voice, "I think those girls have been gawking at you for five minutes straight."

"Huh?" Kyoya asked, following her gaze, puzzled as they landed on two blonds and a brunette, "Oh? I haven't noticed actually. Does it bother you?" He looked down at her with a smile.

"A little bit," Haruhi admitted, staring at her shoes so he wouldn't see her blush, "Should it?"

"No," Kyoya said firmly, "I love you and no one else. You never need to be concerned of that. Besides it looks like you have your own fan club." He nodded at a couple of guys blatantly watching Haruhi with clear interest. She looked at them, with clear surprise in her face.

"If that dark haired one looks at you like that again, I'm having him deported from the country," Kyoya muttered, glaring at the poor boy. Said victim… um, boy quickly turned his gaze away from Haruhi and walked away as quickly as his legs could take him. Unbeknownst to the Host Club, he was actually shivering as he rushed out the park.

"We're acting silly," Haruhi said, laughing, "This is a park, we should have some fun!"

"So what do you want to do first?" Kyoya asked her, loving the way she bit her bottom lip in consideration and then how her eyes lighted up as she thought of an idea. He couldn't believe that she was his. That this beautiful, perfect girl before him genuinely loved him for well, _him_.

"Let's go on a roller coaster," Haruhi answered, and promptly grabbed his hand, pulling him toward a long line. Kyoya laughed and allowed her to pull him, taking out some money from his wallet to bribe the man to let them skip the line. There were a few grumbles but some not-so-subtle glares assured that they kept their silence and allowed his Haruhi the joy she deserved.

The rest of the morning passed in a matter much like this. Haruhi, turning into a delighted little kid on her first trip to the wonder that is mass commercialized, environmentally killing, soul sucking, and orthodox fun ran from booth to booth with an amused Kyoya following behind. The calm, natural Host seemed to have a childish side just like everyone else.

The Shadow King wouldn't be the first to admit it to anyone, but he rather liked these commoner things, especially that metal death trap they call the roller coaster which enabled Haruhi to hold on to him tightly. Yes, he most definitely liked the roller coaster.

"We should take a break," Haruhi said reluctantly, looking tired but still thrilled as they got off from their latest ride. Her dark hair was mussed up but it seemed more like too-lazy-to-care than sloppy. Her chocolate eyes were bright and a healthy flush was on her cheeks, a remnant of the bungee jumping ride.

"Well it is lunch time," Kyoya smiled, checking his watch, "Would you rather I take you to a restaurant or have lunch here?"

"Here please," she answered, with a smile, "I want to stay here all day. Is that alright?"

"If that's what you want," Kyoya replied, leading the way to the amusement park café, "Why don't you get us a table and I'll order?" Haruhi nodded and headed toward the small tables at the edge of the café as Kyoya stepped back and took a moment to admire the sunlight bringing out strands of dark gold in her hair.

He couldn't help but marvel as his incredible luck as he walked over to the café's stall to order them some food. Here he was, Kyoya Ootori, having an amazing, relaxing day at the park with the prettiest girl in Japan and he would never have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for a certain pair of meddling kids and their little Low Blood Pressure Beast. (_**A.N. Sorry, I know it's cheesy but I couldn't resist) **_Of course, that still didn't mean he wouldn't kill them.

Kyoya could honestly imagine spending the rest of his life like this. A lazy summer afternoon, splashing each other with water… walking down the streets on a crisp, autumn day, holding hands to keep themselves warm… reading books by the fire with the moon lighting down on a winter miracle, a carpet of airy snow… a beautiful spring morning teaching the kids how to ride bike… wait, KIDS?

"What would you like sir?" the serving girl asked, staring up at him with wide, adoring eyes.

"Huh?" he answered, still disoriented by the image of a miniature Kyoya with Haruhi's sparkling doe eyes and easy, free spirited grin as he gripped the handle bars trying to stay aloft on the bike. It was… rather interesting.

"For your order," the girl clarified, still blinking up at him flirtatiously, "Is there anything I could get you?" She leaned forward and smiled innocently up at him.

"Two smoothies and an order of fries," Kyoya said sternly, completely ignoring the girl as his mind tried to scrabble back to the order it was in before. What the hell was that? He couldn't possibly be… it was so tempting to think… but it as just a first date so surely…?

"Are you sure?" the girl said sweetly, not turning around to get the order, "Nothing else?" Her voice was low and suggestive but all she got in return was the patented, cold Ootori glare. Something Kyoya had spent years to cultivate to perfection in front of the mirror. She flinched away and quickly turned to get his order, thankfully leaving Kyoya alone with his thoughts.

"_But really, how was it that far fetched an idea?"_ Kyoya couldn't help but wonder as he turned to watch Haruhi, the golden sunlight dappling across her shoulder and bringing the sharp panes of her face into shadow. She saw him looking and turned to smile at him.

He was mesmerized by the happy innocence of that smile, sweet and mischievous and welcoming all at once. It gave him a new resolution. It wasn't such a far fetched idea and even if this was their first date, if it could be called a date… well, there could be others. And someday well, there could be more.

He smiled back and turned to look at the young sales girl who was watching this whole interaction with jealousy. He accepted the tray she handed to him and reached in his wallet for his money.

"So… she's your girlfriend?" the girl asked, envy lacing her tone.

"It's only our first date," he replied, not exactly wanting to converse with this rude commoner.

"She's very pretty," the girl admitted reluctantly and Kyoya couldn't help but warm up to her a little more, "I can see why you would like her. She's very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one actually," Kyoya answered, with a smile as he handed her the money.

She nodded and added, "A true gentleman, huh? She really _is_ lucky. It's not often you find a boy this sweet. You two look cute together. Would you like her to be your girlfriend?"

"You ask quite a lot of questions for someone who doesn't know me," Kyoya noted as she counted out his change. She tilted her head in reply.

"Maybe," she shrugged as she handed it to him, "But if I were you, I'd take her on the Ferris wheel in the night. After nine, they light up all the street lamps and it's beautiful for a couple, just staring down at the world below them. Trust me, it's a sure fire place to end a date."

"Thank you," Kyoya said, looking at her gratefully, "I think Haruhi would like that."

"Well if I can't get my happily ever after that doesn't mean someone else shouldn't," she answered, smiling; "Besides she seems like a nice girl." Kyoya smiled back and felt the edges of his memory stir with another idea.

"I don't mean to be rude," he began, "But are you single?" She gave him an odd look.

"Yes," she said hesitantly, "But if you think I'm just going to go out with you once your other girlfriend leaves, you've got another thing coming. I don't cheat on other girl's boyfriends."

"Not for me," Kyoya sad, offended, "I'd never cheat on Haruhi! Not that I can't cheat considering we're not even together… but that's not my point. I have a friend you'd like."

"You don't even know me," she pointed out, "Why would I go out on a blind date just on your say so?"

"I know your nosy, give great romantic advice, and care for strangers," Kyoya said, not in the least impressed by her glare, "I have a friend named Kaoru, I think you'd like him…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what did that girl want?" Haruhi asked, striving to keep her tone level, "You were talking to her for a long time." Kyoya stared at her in surprise. Did she actually sound jealous?

…Was he wrong to feel pleased by that?

"She just wanted to tell me I had a beautiful girlfriend," Kyoya answered truthfully, smiling as he saw her blush, "I told her I did and I was very lucky for it."

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Haruhi teased, shaking her head although she seemed genuinely pleased, "Once a Host always a Host, I suppose."

Kyoya hesitated, "About the Host Club… will you continue to be in it? Your debt has been repaid after all." Haruhi looked suspicious as she replied.

"You didn't pull strings for me just because I'm your girlfriend, did you?" she said in disapproval.

"No!" Kyoya denied strongly and then paused, "Wait… you're my girlfriend?"

Now it was Haruhi's turn to look hesitant, "I… think so. Am I?"

"I'd like you to be," Kyoya answered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Than I guess I am," Haruhi laughed, "Does that mean this is our first date?"

"Well, the me being kidnapped and knocked unconscious part wasn't exactly the entrance I was hoping to make," Kyoya admitted, "But I suppose for all intents and purposes, yes."

"We'll just have to make the second one better than," Haruhi said shyly.

"Next time, I promise not to look like such an idiot," Kyoya agreed, grinning.

"Wait," she said, just realizing something, "You still didn't answer my first question. Are you pulling strings for me or not?"

"Not," Kyoya clarified, "You pretty much repaid the debt a month ago, I just didn't want you to leave the Host Club. So I ah… tweaked the numbers a bit."

"Tweaked the numbers a bit?" Haruhi repeated, and Kyoya was afraid she was going to be angry before she smiled again, "That's really sweet Kyoya. Even if you did coerce the girl you liked into psychological torture with a bunch of people with a less than complete score on the sanity scale."

"Sorry?" Kyoya said weakly, as she grinned, "In my defense, I rather did want you there."

"So now we're on a date," she mused, "Well, sort of. I don't want to be there when we explain that to Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru." Kyoya grimaced in understanding.

"Let's forget about Tamaki and Hikaru for the moment," he suggested, "This is our date. We don't need an entourage. Besides, I want to know more about you."

"Twenty Questions than?" Haruhi asked, brightening. At the look of confusion on Kyoya's face, she shook her head. "Oh come on, you've never played twenty questions?"

"Of course, I've played," Kyoya said indignantly, "Now just to refresh your memory here… how do you play again?"

"Let's play a simple version of it. Ask me a question and I'll answer truthfully and then I ask you a question and you answer truthfully," Haruhi instructed, "We keep asking until we decide to stop. Remember though, you have to answer each question honestly."

"Sounds simple enough," Kyoya said, relieved, "Okay I'll start first, what's you favorite color?"

"Gray," she said immediately, and explained at his look of confusion, "You know that warm silver-grey that looks like mist when there's a fog? It's so beautiful and mysterious and well, magical. It doesn't seem right or wrong; it looks like it's beyond all mortal conception."

She stopped, embarrassed by how much she'd just revealed before Kyoya's smile made her look back up at him. He looked at her, as one would magic, a miracle before their very eyes.

"That's a beautiful color," Kyoya answered, smiling gently, "It's your turn now."

"What's your favorite color than?" Haruhi asked, feeling a smile tug at her own lips.

Kyoya suddenly looked embarrassed. "Amber," he answered, "It's the color of your eyes."

"Oh," she said, her face darkening to a beautiful scarlet, "Um… your turn?"

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Kyoya asked.

"Read novels," Haruhi answered, "I also like cooking, and it's so soothing just getting a bunch of random ingredients and than turning it into something delicious."

"You'll have to cook for me sometime than," Kyoya teased.

"Maybe," she answered, "What do you do?"

"I don't have much free time," Kyoya said thoughtfully, "But I am prone to typing things in my laptop when I should be working or studying or getting finances ready. Actually this is some of the most relaxing things I've done in a long time. What's your favorite book?"

"The one by the English author, Jane Austen," she said, "Pride and Prejudice. What's do you write in your laptop."

"Well…" Kyoya paused and Haruhi hurriedly added, "You don't have to talk about it if you like. I didn't know it was so personal."

"No, it's not like that," he smiled at her, "Just embarrassing. I was writing about you."

"Me?" Haruhi said shocked.

"You," he clarified, "Now what do you think about the Host Club?"

"I think you're all insane," was her prompt reply, "You guys are hot headed, don't know when to mind your own business, flirt with any random thing with a pulse, possibly inhuman and… some of the kindest people I've ever met."

"Well, at least your honest," he said, laughing, "And true enough to an extent, I suppose."

"So what do you think about the Host Club?" she asked him.

"It was where I first met you," he told her, "That alone makes it precious to me. But it was also where I made some of my greatest- and I suppose, only- friends. It's fun, it's weird, it's the Host Club. What else can it be?" She nodded in agreement.

So they continued bouncing questions off each other, laughing at their weird answers, as the questions got more and more personal and ridiculous. Haruhi had just finished explaining in depth about her bubble gum/ hair incident when Kyoya noticed what time it was.

"It's getting late," he said in surprise, finally noting how long they'd been talking.

"We should probably go home," Haruhi agreed, sadly as she saw how dusk had fallen, the small edges of the brighter starts sparking at the center of the golden and scarlet palette the sky had fallen to. The dark gold of the night, swathed with crimson streaks, and a light breeze coming up to ruffle their dark hair, reminded Kyoya of what the other girl- Megumi- had said.

"There's one more ride, I think you'd like," Kyoya said, holding out a hand for her to take. She slipped her palm into his easily and let him lead her toward the Ferris wheel.

"The Ferris wheel?" she asked, in surprise, as she looked up at the huge circle before them. ''

"Trust me, you'll love it," he smiled, and reached out to press some money into the conductor's hand. He helped Haruhi step into the carriage and then turned to go talk to him.

"Stop the carriage when we're at the tallest point in the ride," he ordered, pressing a couple extra bills in the man's hand. He looked down at the money and his eyes widened at the amount before he nodded quickly. Kyoya returned back to the ride.

"What was that for?" Haruhi asked him, as the ride started.

"Hmm," Kyoya said innocently, "I was just asking him if I'd given the correct amount of money for the ride." Haruhi looked at him in suspicion before her attention was diverted to the ground, far below them.

"Oh," she gasped, with wide eyes, "Kyoya look!"

"Beautiful," he murmured, not looking away from Haruhi's dark curls, and ivory skin lighted under the vivid sky.

"It is, don't you think?" Haruhi agreed, not looking away from the amusement park.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to the ride," Kyoya said, mischievously. When Haruhi turned to him in clear confusion, he took advantage of the moment by pressing in and giving her a sweet, lingering kiss. "Naturally, I was talking about the far more beautiful view. You."

"Kyoya," she shook her head, but still smiled in delight, "Look down at the amusement park!"

The ride stopped than and Kyoya looked down, Japan spreading across from them on all sides, a spectacular, dazzling view under the sunset. A breeze still pushed through the air, playfully ruffling Haruhi's dark hair, making curls fly in every direction. She laughed, an innocent, pure sound and Kyoya was left to one conclusion.

This day was completely and utterly perfect.

Oh, and he owed Megumi big time.

"This day has been amazing," Haruhi sighed, resting her head against him, "I loved it."

"So did I," Kyoya smiled at her, all fleeting concerns abandoning him at this single, perfect moment in time, "It was perfect."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'm really, really sorry that it took so long to update. My family had to go visit relatives all week. Frankly, I didn't even know I was related to so many people until I was forced to make small talk with them. With my less-than-perfect grasp of Bengali… well, I wasn't much of a social person anyway. So please review! **_

_**Also my birthday's coming up so I expect every person who reads this to review as a gift. It's the only polite thing to do. Especially as I am so not above threatening with not posting the next chapter if I don't get the reviews.**_

_**I apologize for getting Jane Austen's birthplace wrong; in all fairness, I was really convinced she was American. Anyway, I fixed the typo so no hard feelings? **_


	11. Author's Note

_**Sorry guys but this is not a new chapter, it's the end of my story! I want to thank every single reviewer who has taken the time to read this story; it means a lot that you'd be willing to stand by my wackiness and general moodiness and still review. **_

_**Kyoya and Haruhi are now officially together. I am toying with the idea of a sequel as clearly Kyoya's Laptop won't work anymore now that Kyoya and Haruhi finally turned into a couple but no promises yet. If anyone has any ideas than please message me with titles. **_

_**Anyway I want to make a special effort to thank Twinklefeather, **__**Perfectlysane'not**__**, **__**chocolatecheesecake23164**__**, **__**DajieOotori**__** Goldpen, demoncat13, froggy, flamingbunnies, and last but not least, Kichou! You guys were real confidence boosters and great readers so thanks! **___


End file.
